


perfectly wrong

by matrioszkaa



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Asexuality, Fans, First Love, Homosexuality, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, LGBTQ Character, London, Los Angeles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Other, POV Niall Horan, cute niall horan, niall horan loves shawn mendes, shy shawn mendes
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrioszkaa/pseuds/matrioszkaa
Summary: "you're perfectly wrong for meand that's why it's so hard to leave."Ile jesteś w stanie znieść by osoba, którą kochasz zrozumiała swoje uczucia do Ciebie? Ile jesteś w stanie czekać, by osoba przez Ciebie kochana doszła do tego, że wcale nie jest stu procentowym hetero? Ile bólu jesteś w stanie zamieścić w jednym utwórze, by osoba, w której się zakochałeś, zrozumiała, że kochasz ją od dawna?Historia, w której nie tylko miłość jest kluczowa, ale również przyjaźń, menadżer, oddani fani, wsparcie, życzliwość, dziennikarze i społeczność LGBTQ+, która każdego dnia musi mierzyć się z drwiną, obrazą i homofobią."Perfectly wrong" jest nie tylko o Niallu i Shawnie, ale również o tych małych rzeczach, które znajdziecie pomiędzy wersami.





	1. gdy ich dłonie złączyły się po raz ostatni.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie umiem w słowo "od autora", jakkolwiek to brzmi.  
> W każdym razie od kiedy bliżej poznałam Shawna, zaczęłam nałogowo słuchać jego piosenek i shippować go z Niallem, w efekcie czego powstawało to opowiadanie. 
> 
> Bawcie się nim i czytajcie między wersami, bo to ważne - cóż, przynajmniej dla mnie :)
> 
> \- matrioszkaa! xx
> 
> PS. Nie umiem też jeszcze w AO3 więc jeśli jakiś rozdział się Wam nie wyświetli, czy coś, proszę dajcie mi jakoś znać.

Niall siedział na kanapie, tępo wpatrując się w wyłączony telewizor przed nim. Na stole leżał magazyn plotkarski, otwarty na ósmej stronie, na której wielki nagłówek głosił, że młody Irlandczyk znowu był do wzięcia. Niall nie wiedział o czym właściwie powinien myśleć, jak się czuć, co dalej robić ze swoim życiem. Był w połowie nagrywania albumu, gdy to wszystko się stało. Nie potrafił nawet wskazać dokładnego dnia, godziny ani miesiąca, w którym wszystko zaczęło się pieprzyć.

Całe jego dotychczasowe życie szlag trafił.

Z dnia na dzień w szafie Nialla zaczynało brakować większej liczby ubrań, należących do jego eks. Nie było eleganckich, idealnie skrojonych garniturów, czarnych skarpetek, spodni w kant, klasycznych koszulek. W łazience przestawał unosić się zapach _jego_ perfum. Dzień po dniu zabierał swoje buty, kurtki, płaszcze, bluzy i sweterki. Szczoteczka do zębów, dezodorant, książki i magazyny motoryzacyjne zniknęły ostatnie. Pousuwał wspólne zdjęcia z mediów społecznościowych, tym samym całkowicie zamykając ich rozdział.

Niall był rozdarty. Odrobinę zły i skołowany, ale też smutny i przybity, bo naprawdę nie wiedział, co właściwie się stało. Dlaczego, do cholery, ktoś kto zapewniał go o wielkiej miłości nagle zniknął, zostawiając go samego w wielkim mieszkaniu. Dlaczego z nim nie rozmawiał, nie mówił jak się czuł, postawiwszy go przed faktem dokonanym. Nawet nie miał pojęcia jaki właściwie błąd popełnił, gdzie tkwił problem zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- Znowu jesteś singlem i singlem już pozostaniesz – burknął pod nosem, łapiąc w dłonie otwarty magazyn.

Ze stron ósmej i dziewiątej spoglądały na niego twarze, które tak doskonale znał. Jedną z nich widział codziennie w lustrze, przy najdrobniejszych czynnościach, druga była mu tak dobrze znana, że był w stanie wskazać każdy pieprzyk na niej, każdą krostkę, każdą kurzą łapkę. Był w stanie powiedzieć o tej twarzy wszystko, a jednak okazała się być mu całkowicie obcą.

Wzdychając, odłożył magazyn na stół, nie chcąc się dłużej martwić i zastanawiać nad tą sytuacją. Chciał po prostu żyć, poznać kogoś, kto nie odejdzie od niego z dnia na dzień, zakochać się.  I zostać w ramionach tej osoby, by mocno trzymała go w objęciach.


	2. za dużo iskier w jego oczach.

Niall śmiało mógł powiedzieć, że miał świetnych przyjaciół. Pomimo swoich własnych obowiązków, znajdowali czas by z nim być. By wspólnie wyjść na lunch, pójść do kina, na siłownię, obejrzeć jakąś sztukę, na którą wcześniej nie miał  czasu, wypić kilka drinków. Żadne z nich ani razu nie poruszyło tematu jego zerwania, które było numerem jeden wśród brukowców i stron plotkarskich.

Żadne, z wyjątkiem jego najlepszej przyjaciółki.

Winter nie znała znaczenia słów _temat tabu_ , _nie chcę o tym rozmawiać_ , czy _przestań mnie o to pytać._ Była nieugięta, chciała rozmawiać, wiedzieć, a jednocześnie znała granicę, do której mogła się posunąć by nie zranić go całkowicie. Była również osobą, dzięki której Niall poznał swojego eks. Wielkiego modela ze światowych wybiegów, dla którego dobry wygląd, międzynarodowe imprezy i ekskuzowane marki były wyznacznikiem prestiżu i dobrego życia. Czuła się winna temu zerwaniu. Bo gdyby nie ona, nic by się nie stało. Niall nie miałby złamanego serca i nie musiałby teraz widzieć tych wszystkich okładek, które krzyczały o tym wydarzeniu, nazywając je zerwaniem roku.

\- Przestań w końcu jęczeć, Brown – warknął Niall, mając już zadyszkę, przyspieszony puls i będąc blisko zemdlenia. Wybrali się na poranny jogging w Hyde Parku, mając nadzieję zdążyć przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami innych biegaczy. Winter spojrzała na niego, a brązowy kucyk zatańczył wokół jej głowy, podążając za jej ruchami. – Mówię poważnie, to nie twoja pieprzona wina.

\- Poznałam was ze sobą. Mogłam darować sobie modela, a spróbować zeswatać cię z Shawnem. Jest uroczy – skomentowała z uśmiechem, pokazując przy tym dołeczek w jej lewym policzku. Nie miała ani zadyszki, ani przyspieszonego oddechu. Brzmiała tak, jakby pokonana odległość nie robiła na niej żadnego wrażenia. Była zrelaksowana i wypoczęta i tego Niall zazdrościł jej najbardziej. Kondycji. – Wasze wspólne zdjęcie z American Music Award do dnia dzisiejszego wisi nad moim łóżkiem.

\- Shawn ma tylko dwadzieścia lat i niech lepiej trzyma się ode mnie z daleka. Jeszcze sprowadziłbym go na złą drogę.

\- Jesteś dla siebie taki niemiły – zironizowała, zatrzymując się nagle. – Ale tak szczerze to naprawdę mi przykro, Niall. Może nie konkretnie samego zerwania, ale tego przez co teraz musisz przechodzić. Media potrafią skopać cię, chociaż ty już dawno leżysz.

\- Tak, no cóż. Pozostaje mi to przeczekać. W końcu mój temat straci datę ważności i zajmą się czymś innym. – Powiedział optymistycznie, łapiąc przy tym głębokie hausty powietrza. Czuł zbliżającą się kolkę i zakwasy, a co za tym idzie niemożliwość wstania z łóżka i chodzenie jak idiota, który nie potrafi uprawiać sportu.

\- Selena Gomez wraca do studia nagraniowego, więc może tym się zajmą.

\- Jesteś taka optymistyczna.

\- A Lachowski okrutny. Niall? Mogę go zabić za to, że zerwał z tobą w ten sposób? – spytała w sposób tak uroczy i ujmujący, jakby pytała go o coś naprawdę dla siebie ważnego.

\- I po co ci to? Po prostu go zostaw, Winter. Proszę cię.

\- Ech, dobra – wzruszyła pokonana ramionami, uśmiechając się szeroko dosłownie chwilę później. – W siłowni, do której chodzę, jest nowy trener personalny. Ma na imię Liam, wytatuowane dwa ramiona, zarost, brązowe oczy i jest biseksualny.

\- Czy ty musisz wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich? Nie potrafisz zostawić ludzi w spokoju?

\- To on do mnie zagadał. Powiedział, że podobają mu się moje tatuaże na plecach i podziwia to, że jako modelka zrobiłam ich sobie tak wiele, no i przede wszystkim, że nie jestem bezrobotna. Jest uroczy i miły i cholernie inteligentny. Uwielbiam go. Och i potrafi jeść pałeczkami, może on mógłby cię nauczyć, skoro mnie nadal uważasz za okropnego nauczyciela.

\- Winter Charlotte Brown, przestań szukać mi chłopaków – powiedział stanowczo, chcąc umrzeć. Jego płuca wciąż paliły, a puls w ogóle nie zwalniał. Miał nadzieję na spacer w drodze powrotnej do domu, zamiast tego – i jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi – Winter uśmiechała się szeroko i ruszyła biegiem w dalszą drogę, zostawiając go daleko w tyle.

Wiedział jedno, przez tą dziewczynę jeszcze nieraz będzie miał kłopoty i problemy sercowe.

\- Nie powinno mnie tu być, Winter. Moje ciało nie nadaje się do sportu. Jest nieprzystosowane do wysiłku, źle znosi pocenie się, przyspieszony puls i tętno, a już na pewno nie chcę mdleć na bieżni czy co ty tam dla mnie zaplanowałaś.

Następnego dnia Winter niemalże siłą zaciągnęła Nialla na swoją siłownię. Sam nie wiedział, co właściwie na niego zadziałało. To, że później mieli zjeść kolację w jakieś dobrej restauracji czy to, że da mu spokój. Przynajmniej do końca tygodnia, a mieli cholerny sobotni wieczór.

Winter, podobnie jak on, nie należała do tych celebrytów, co chodzili na sobotnie imprezy w gronie swoich znanych znajomych, nie pili szampana za tysiąc funtów i nie rozmawiali o sprawach, które ani trochę nie były ważne. Ona wolała książki, dobry film, swój ciepły koc i kubek gorącej czekolady z piankami, a on mecz, paczkę chipsów i swoją kanapę. Czasami spędzali soboty razem, pijąc wino i oglądając komedię, jednak dopóki był w związku widywali się tylko na wczesne śniadania lub równie poranne joggingi.

\- Będzie w porządku, obiecuję – uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Według Nialla, za promiennie, ale co on tam wiedział o kobiecych uśmiechach.

\- Nie znoszę cię, Brown. Naprawdę nie znoszę.

Piętnaście minut później, przebrany w strój do ćwiczeń, ręcznik, wielką butelkę wody i słuchawki z telefonem, wszedł na siłownię. Winter od razu wzięła się do zrobienia rozgrzewki, a on stał tam jak słup soli i kompletnie nie wiedział, co dalej. Nienawidził takich sytuacji, bo po pierwsze czuł się niekomfortowo, a po drugie naprawdę nie znał się na tych sprzętach.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – usłyszał zza swoimi plecami męski głos. Odwróciwszy się, przełknął nerwowo ślinę, na widok mężczyzny stojącego przed nim. Był wysoki, z zarostem, ciemnymi włosami i oczami tak brązowymi, jakich nigdy dotąd nie widział. I tatuażami na ramionach.

_Liam._

\- Prawdopodobnie – odparł wolno, przełykając ślinę. – Albo po prostu wyjdę by nikomu nie blokować miejsca czy coś – dodał pośpiesznie, nie mogąc oderwać od niego spojrzenia. Był cholernie gorący i przystojny i naprawdę nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

\- Wydaje mi się, że starczy miejsca dla każdego – mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła, co zrobił i Niall, zauważając tym samym prawie pustą siłownię, w tym uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha, Winter, która w najlepsze pokonywała schody na jednej z maszyn.

\- Zabiję kiedyś tą małą diablicę – warknął pod nosem, przenosząc spojrzenie z powrotem na chłopaka.

-Och, znasz Winter? – zapytał, kierując się w stronę mat, ułożonych przed ogromnym lustrem.

\- To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, prawie jak siostra, więc znam ją dość dobrze. Jeśli ją zabiję skażą mnie za siostro-bójstwo.

\- Zaraz, jesteś Niall Horan? – Niall zauważył jak mężczyzna zadając to pytanie obniżył głos, jakby nie chciał by ktokolwiek inny to usłyszał. Był mu za to wdzięczny, chociaż z drugiej strony jego twarz była obecnie na co drugiej gazecie, więc niestety nie mógł uciec od swojego nazwiska i wizerunku zbyt daleko. W odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową, spoglądając na swoje odbicie w lustrze. – Miło mi, jestem Liam Payne i dzisiaj pokażę ci kilka prostych ćwiczeń na rozgrzewkę. Co ty na to? A i lepiej jej nie zabijaj, moje siostry uwielbiają jej sesje zdjęciowe, wieszają je sobie nad łóżkiem, więc to była ogromna strata, dodatkowo musiałbym słuchać ich lamentu przez telefon, a wierz mi, naprawdę nie mam na to ochoty.

Niall nie wiedząc jak odmówić brązowym oczom i zaraźliwemu uśmiechowi, wziął się do ćwiczeń, czując na swoich plecach spojrzenie Winter. Z całą pewnością, gdyby się odwrócił, zobaczyłby jej szeroki uśmiech i dołeczki w obu policzkach. Plan zadziałał i nie miała żadnych przeciwskazań do tego, by się nie cieszyć.

\- Nie było chyba tak źle, co Niall? – zapytał Liam prawie godzinę później po serii rozciągnięć i innych ćwiczeń, których zastosowania nadal nie znał, ale miał nadzieję, że będą mu przydatne i nie będzie miał poczucia zmarnowanego czasu.

\- Nadal stoję o własnych siłach i nie mam ochoty zemdleć, więc to jak na mnie ogromny sukces – przyznał, wycierając swoje czoło. Liam zaśmiał się pogodnie, wycierając twarz o koszulkę, pokazując tym samym swój wyrzeźbiony brzuch. I Niall naprawdę starał się nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, nawet najmniejszego. Jednak jego próby spełzły na niczym. Spomiędzy jego ust wydobył się długi przeciągły jęk, na który Liam zareagował śmiechem.

\- Powinieneś zrobić zdjęcie, zostanie na dłużej.

\- Może tak zrobię – odpowiedział, oblizując usta, mając przy tym nadzieję, że nie wyglądało to zbyt obscenicznie i niezręcznie. – W każdym razie dzięki za rady i ćwiczenia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze tutaj zajrzysz, Niall. Możemy popracować nad wydolnością twoich płuc, byś nagle nie padł na scenie czy coś.

W tym momencie dołączyła do nich Winter. Pomiędzy jej brwiami widniała ogromna zmarszczka, która sugerowała tylko jedno, była wkurzona jak diabli. Pomiędzy ćwiczeniami pozbyła się swojego topu, zostając tylko w sportowym staniku, w którym idealnie widać było jej wysportowaną sylwetkę i liczne tatuaże w różnych miejscach. Włosy, które przed treningiem miała związane w warkocz, spływały kaskadą po jej plecach, będąc bardziej poplątane niż zazwyczaj.

\- Dlaczego te gnojki są tacy obleśni? Wystarczy, by laska pokazała brzuch i już zaczynają się ślinić na jej widok. To ohydne. Przepraszam jeśli wam przeszkodziłam w rozmowie, ale naprawdę mam dość tych spojrzeń, chyba zacznę ćwiczyć w habicie czy coś.

\- Cześć, Winter – Liam pomachał do niej, uśmiechając się z czułością, której Niall nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Winter na widok tego uśmiechu wywróciła oczami, ale sama lekko podniosła kącik ust. – Wybacz im, pewnie są źli, że dziewczyna wygląda lepiej niż oni kiedykolwiek będą.

\- To nie był ten rodzaj spojrzenia, Liam. Oni patrzyli na mnie jak na kawał mięsa, jakby za chwilę mieli mnie zjeść.

\- Zarówno ja jak i Mark już kilka razy mówiliśmy, że możesz korzystać z siłowni poza godzinami otwarcia. Dałem ci nawet klucze. Ale ty mnie nie słuchasz i nadal zmuszasz się do ćwiczeń przed nimi – kiwnął głową na grupę mężczyzn, którzy udając, że zawzięcie pracują nad swoją sylwetką, wpatrywali się w Winter. – Poważnie, Winter. Przemyśl to. Jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo, a wiem, że tak, to drzwi tego przybytku są zawsze dla ciebie otwarte.

\- Dzięki Liam. Za to i za zajęcie się tą pokraką – wskazała na Nialla, który dotychczas stał z boku, tylko słuchając ich wymiany zdań.

\- Nie jestem aż taką pokraką. Nawet nie zemdlałem.

\- Brawo dla ciebie, Horan. Oby tak dalej, a na następnym koncercie w ogóle nie złapiesz zadyszki – skomentowała sarkastycznie, zarzucając włosy na jedno ramię. – Spadamy na tą kolację? Mam ochotę na coś meksykańskiego lub japońskiego, co ty na to? Ciebie też bym zaprosiła, ale wiem, że pracujesz dzisiaj do dwudziestej czwartej.

\- Yup. Zmiany dwunastogodzinne są do kitu.

\- Każdy orze jak może, Liam.

 

Niall patrzył na Winter nienawistnym wzrokiem. Dziewczyna w najlepsze jadła swój wegetariański ramen, kompletnie ignorując ponurą minę chłopaka. Co chwilę siorbała, wciągając długi makaron i wyjadając pałeczkami kolejne składniki.

\- Jeśli za chwilę tego nie ruszysz, zabiję cię – warknęła znad parującej miski, jednocześnie uśmiechając się do przechodzącego właściciela knajpki, w której już dawno została stałym bywalcem. – Masz obok widelec.

\- Winter, zawsze masz ochotę na coś japońskiego albo meksykańskiego, gdy w twoim życiu dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Co tym razem się odjebało?

\- Absolutnie nic. Po prostu dawno nie jadłam ramenu, byłam głodna. Dodatkowo działa ogrzewająco na nasz przemarznięty organizm, więc to podwójna korzyść.

\- Wiesz, że znam cię lepiej niż własną kieszeń, więc zacznij gadać.

W ostatnim czasie Niall był zbyt mocno przybity tym, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu, że tylko odrobinę zapomniał, że i jego przyjaciele mieli swoje troski i zmartwienia. Będąc egoistą nie pytał, co u nich, obawiając się tego, że podzielą się z nim samymi dobrymi rzeczami, których niekoniecznie chciał słuchać. Jednak widok Winter pochylonej nad miską z zupą uświadomił mu, że obok niego działy się małe dramaty, o których nikt nie chciał mówić. Nawet jego przyjaciółka.

\- Luke z twojego bandu znowu zaprosił mnie na randkę.

Ręka Irlandczyka była właśnie w drodze po widelec, gdy dziewczyna to powiedziała. Automatycznie zacisnął dłoń w pięść, niedowierzając. Nie zliczył ile razy mówił Lukowi by darował sobie Winter, bo ona nigdy nie będzie zainteresowana nim w _ten_ sposób. Że mogą co najwyżej gdzieś razem wyjść, ale ona nie potraktuje tego jako randka, tylko jak przyjacielski wypad na miasto. Nie rozumiał, wciąż próbując się z nią umówić, nie przyjmując odmowy.

\- Angie, moja makijażystka – dodała, chociaż nie musiała tego robić. Doskonale znał tą nadpobudliwą dziewczynę, która pracowała dla Winter od niemalże samego początku jej kariery modelki. Angie była jak huragan, zawsze głośna, nieoczekiwana, pełna pomysłów i często zbyt leniwa by chociażby wyjść do sklepu po zakupy. Nie znosiła Horana, chociaż zapytana o to, nigdy nie potrafiła dokładnie powiedzieć dlaczego, względnie go tolerowała po kilku drinkach i kochała, gdy przyprowadzał na imprezy Luke’a. Była także zakochana w Luku równie mocno, a może i mocniej, jak on w Winter - zaproponowała, że powinnam mu w końcu powiedzieć prawdę o tym dlaczego nie chcę się z nim umówić. Sądzi, że to mogłoby wszystko zakończyć i wtedy…

\- Ty odzyskałabyś spokój, a ona mogłaby spróbować go pocieszyć i w sobie rozkochać?

\- Jakbym ją słyszała – zaśmiała się, biorąc parę kęsów zupy – tylko problem polega na tym, że poza tobą, Angie, Harrym i Louisem, nikt więcej nie wie. Wiem, że w XXI wieku wyjście z szafy już tak nie szokuje czy coś, ale przyznanie się do bycia aseksualną modelką jest dla mnie cholernie trudne – powiedziała ciszej z nutką zakłopotania.

\- Pamiętasz mój _coming out_ , prawda? – zapytał, znając odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Właściwie nie miał żadnego publicznego oświadczenia, po prostu pewnego dnia wyszedł na miasto ze swoim ówczesnym chłopakiem, całowali się, trzymali się za ręce i przytulali, gdzieś w centrum Londynu, na oczach turystów i mieszkańców miasta. Później napisał jeden tweet i więcej tego nie komentował. Media zrobiły z tego szopkę, którą ominął szerokim łukiem, nie pisząc żadnego oświadczenia. Nie odciął się, ale potraktował swój homoseksualizm jako coś normalnego, codziennego.

Jak heteroseksualizm.

\- Oczywiście – przyznała z uśmiechem. – Epicko to rozegrałeś. Byłeś pewny siebie, nie szukałeś poklasku, nie zrobiłeś z tego wielkiej sprawy, podobało mi się to.

\- Zrób to samo z Lukiem. Po prostu mu powiedz i zobaczysz jak to się rozwinie. Jest mądry, da sobie z tym radę. Wiesz, że wspiera każdą społeczność, jego były współlokator był gejem i sam często chodzi do klubu dla społeczność LGBTQ+. Zaufaj mu.

\- Jestem odrobinę samolubna, wiesz? – Spojrzała na spokojną ulicę, wzdychając pod nosem. Obok knajpki przeszła rodzinka z małym chłopcem, który popatrzył na nią, uśmiechając się radośnie. – Nie chcę stracić tego, co z nim mam. Tych koncertowych wypadów, wycieczek po Anglii, upijania się w najtańszych barach pod Londynem. Gotowania w naszych kuchniach, oglądania dennych filmów. Nigdy go nie pokocham, nie pójdę z nim do łóżka, ale bardzo go lubię. Jest świetnym przyjacielem.

\- Powiedz mu o wszystkim, Winter. Dosłownie o wszystkim, niech wie co czujesz, że jest dla ciebie ważny, że nie chcesz go żegnać. Na pewno się ułoży.

\- U ciebie też Niall się ułoży – uśmiechnęła się, kończąc ramen. – Widziałam twoje spojrzenie, gdy zobaczyłeś brzuch Liama. To krok w dobrym kierunku.

\- Jesteś czasami taką zołzą.

\- Twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, mój irlandzki bracie.

\- Chyba irlandzkim wrzodem na dupie.

\- Jeśli to twoja dupa to nie mam nic przeciwko.


	3. ich dopasowane tatuaże.

Harry rzadko zapraszał go na obiad, więc gdy młodszy Brytyjczyk wyskoczył z propozycją wspólnego posiłku, w głowie Nialla od razu powinna zapalić się czerwona lampka. Zamiast tego ubrał świeżą koszulę, ułożył włosy, zasunął suwak czarnej bluzy i owinął szyję szalikiem, dochodząc do wniosku, że nic nie może się stać.

To tylko lunch z Harrym i prawdopodobnie z jego chłopakiem.

Czyli lunch z uroczą, przesłodką parą, która pewnie wymieni między sobą milion komplementów, wyznań miłości i innych romantycznych rzeczy, których on nie doświadczy w najbliższym czasie.

Chyba, że kogoś pozna.

Kogoś, kto bez skrępowania weźmie go za rękę i na środku ulicy, w tłumie ludzi, pocałuje go. Kogoś, kto nie będzie uciekał od pytań na ich temat, dla kogo ich związek będzie ważny, ale nie najważniejszy. Kogoś, kto będzie potrafił bawić się razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, tylko czasami wysyłając wiadomość do niego, czy ma równie udany wieczór, co on. Potrzebował kogoś, kto nie bałby się postawić na swoim w ich małych kłótniach. Kogoś, dla kogo ich wspólny czas nie byłby jedynym.

Wychodząc na ulicę zastanawiał się nad jednym – kiedy jego związek tak naprawdę zaczął się psuć. Kiedy to wszystko, co było miłe i urocze, zaczęło się zamieniać w smutek i samotność. Kiedy Francisco zaczął widzieć rzeczy, na które Niall pozostawał ślepy, nie widząc problemu. Czy wtedy, gdy Niall został dzień dłużej w jednym mieście, świętując do rana udany koncert? Czy wtedy, gdy wolał mecz piłki nożnej z kumplami niż kolację z nim, po jego miesięcznej nieobecności? Czy Francisco kiedykolwiek chciał z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale on nigdy nie miał czasu, bo inna strefa czasowa i wywiady robiły swoje? Czy mieliby jakąkolwiek szansę na przetrwanie, gdyby Niall szybciej zauważył zbliżający się rozpad?

Za jedno był Francisco wdzięczny, nie komentował tego. W żadnym dotychczas udzielonych wywiadów, Francisco ani razu nie poruszył sprawy ich zerwania, nie podał powodu, dla którego to wszystko się skończyło, zostawiając go w spokoju. Powiedział tylko jedną rzecz, która sprawiła, że Niallowi zrobiło się lżej na sercu – bez względu na to jak to się skończyło, on zawsze będzie myślał o nim ciepło.

\- Niall!

Ledwo przekroczył próg ich ulubionej knajpy w Enfield Town, usłyszał radosny krzyk Brytyjczyka. Kątem oka spojrzał na ladę, za którą kręcił się właściciel lokalu, uśmiechając się do nich życzliwie, kiwając głową na przywitanie. Niall z trudem odpowiedział tym samym, oplatając dłonie wokół wyższego chłopaka, który w trybie ekspresowym zdążył go siebie przytulić i uściskać mocno. Niall mimowolnie wciągnął zapach jego włosów, zawsze kojarzącym mu się z bezpieczeństwem i domem. Harry był wyższy od niego o głowę i niemalże dwa razy chudszy. Zawsze ubierał kolorowe koszule, dziurawe spodnie i buty na obcasie, które było słychać nawet przy najmniejszym kroku. Jego włosy były w bałaganie, otoczone bandanką w kolorach tęczy. Całości dopełniały liczne tatuaże, które było widać niemalże zawsze, nieważne co ubrał i jak bardzo by się starał je zasłonić.

\- Cześć, Harry – odpowiedział, gdy chłopak w końcu go puścił i łapiąc go za rękę, poprowadził do stolika, przy którym Niall już z daleka widział bordową beanie, za dużą szarą bluzę z kapturem i wzrok wbity w ekran telefonu. Palce Louisa nerwowo wybijały kolejne litery na ekranie, co było znakiem wzburzenia. – Louis, problemy w rodzinie?

\- Horan! – Louis podniósł się z miejsca jak oparzony, ściskając chłopaka szybko, przelotnie zerkając na telefon, który ponownie zaświecił, informując o kolejnej wiadomości. – Fizzy chce mnie doprowadzić do zawału – dodał, marszcząc czoło, mocno ściskając urządzenie w dłoni.

\- Niemożliwe, taka urocza dziewczyna? – zaśmiał się na wspomnienie zbuntowanej i zawsze niezależnej młodszej Tomlinson, która wiedziała, czego chciała.

\- Ta „urocza dziewczyna”, jak to ładnie określiłeś, wymyśliła sobie wycieczkę do Mediolanu w trakcie cholernego roku akademickiego, kiedy ma milion zaliczeń i projektów do zrobienia. Jeszcze trzy dni temu marudziła mi, że nie śpi od dwóch nocy, tylko się uczy i rysuje. A dzisiaj od samego rana radośnie mi trajkocze o locie do Włoch. Zabiję ją, przysięgam.

\- Może najpierw coś zjesz i napijesz się kawy? Nie powinno się popełniać przestępstw z pustym żołądkiem – zaproponował wesoło Niall, chwytając za menu. Harry spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, zabierając od chłopaka telefon. – Zignoruj ją na razie.

\- Czy Winter przypadkiem na dniach tam nie leci? – zapytał chwilę później, nie potrafiąc zostawić tematu w spokoju. Niall przytaknął, całą uwagę poświęcając menu. – Może mogłaby zabrać ze sobą Fizzy?

\- Wiesz, że Winter leci tam na Milan Fashion Week, prawda? Nie będzie miała czasu na pilnowanie dwudziestolatki, by ta nie zrobiła niczego głupiego, jak wszczęcie bójki w klubie czy awantury w jakieś knajpie.

Cała trójka zaśmiała się na wspomnienie ostatnich wyskoków Fizzy podczas jej rodzinnych wakacji w Paryżu. Wtedy parę osób w klubie zdenerwowało ją swoim nadmiernym okazywaniem czułości, a jedzenie w restauracji było za zimne, więc tylko zwróciła na to uwagę kelnerce, która kompletnie to zignorowała.

\- Louis, po prostu ją puść. Jeśli zawali semestr, to będzie tylko i wyłącznie jej wina – powiedział Harry, łapiąc chłopaka za rękę.

\- Ale to się odbije na moim portfelu. Płacę za jej studia, bo obiecałem to mamie, na litość boską. Ta dziewczyna mnie kiedyś wykończy psychicznie.

\- Powiedz jej, że jeśli zawali semestr to sama będzie musiała płacić za swoją dalszą edukację, może wtedy to da jej do myślenia – zaproponował Niall, podnosząc rękę by zawołać kelnerkę. – Maggie – uśmiechnął się na widok dziewczyny, która jak zawsze miała uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Nie pamiętał dnia, w którym kelnerka byłaby smutna. Z notesem w dłoni, czekała na przyjęcie od nich zamówienia. – Dla mnie gofry z polewą czekoladową i owocami oraz kawa z mlekiem.

\- Cześć, Niall. Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się stało i przez co musisz teraz przechodzić. Nie wiem, co to znaczy widzieć swoją twarz na okładce każdego brukowca, ale mogę się domyślić, że czujesz się z tym chujowo. Wiedz, że nieważne co, ja zawsze będę po twojej stronie – puściwszy mu oczko, zapisała zamówienie, przenosząc spojrzenie na Harrego i Louisa, którzy zamówili po gofrach z lodami i syropem klonowym oraz orzechowe latte.

\- Winter idzie w tych samych pokazach, co Lachowski? – spytał Harry, gdy dostali już swoje zamówienie.

Niall przytaknął, skubiąc swojego gofra. Pytania takie jak te, dotychczas nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Zarówno jego były chłopak jak i przyjaciółka, byli dobrzy w swoim fachu, często pojawiali się na pokazach tego samego projektanta, robiąc sobie wspólne zdjęcia zza kulisami czy dzwoniąc do Nialla niemalże w tym samym czasie. Dodatkowo oboje wspierali go z widowni, gdy ten dawał jakiś koncert lub odbierał nagrodę. Dogadywali się w pracy, jak i poza nią. Jednak ta impreza miała być inna, po raz pierwszy Winter i Francisco mieli się na niej spotkać tuż po zerwaniu Nialla z modelem. I chociaż dziewczyna zapewniała go, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wszczynać żadnych awantur i być jak najbardziej profesjonalna, to jednak myśl, że mogłaby coś powiedzieć, nie opuszczała go.

\- Myślisz, że powie coś, czego nie powinna? – rzucił Louis, odrywając wzrok od telefonu.

\- Nie wiem. Obiecała, że ani słówkiem nie wspomni o naszym zerwaniu, ale z drugiej strony to Winter, po jej licznych skandalach i wypowiedziach odnośnie innych znanych osób, mogę się wszystkiego spodziewać.

\- Nigdy nie zapomnę jak publicznie powiedziała, że Ariana Grande zdradzała Nathana Sykesa, a Selena Gomez była winna załamaniu nerwowemu Justina Biebera.

\- Albo jak w jednym z wywiadów wspomniała, że Taylor Swift powinna przestać ciągle mówić o swoim sercu, które Harry jej złamał, bo to robi się nudne i niesmaczne – dodał od siebie Louis, zerkając na swojego chłopaka ze śmiechem. Harry w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami, przejeżdżając palcami po swoich włosach, zrzucając z nich czerwoną bandanę, którą niemalże od razu założył z powrotem na głowę. – Poważnie, gdyby ona nic nie powiedziała, ja sam w końcu bym zareagował.

\- Oczywiście, że tak Louis – przytaknął Harry z łagodnym uśmiechem, zarzucając na jego barki swoją rękę. – Winter jest nieobliczalna i to trzeba przyznać, ale jednocześnie jest rozsądna, więc nie zrobi niczego, co później mogłoby się na niej negatywnie odbić. Będzie dobrze. Mniej do niej odrobinę zaufania, Niall.

\- Mimo wszystko mam większe zaufanie do Lachowskiego niż do Brown – przyznał kwaśno. – On zawsze stroił od kłótni i nieporozumień i jeśli ktoś mu coś zarzucał, to albo natychmiast to ucinał, nie wchodząc w dyskusję, albo załatwiał sprawę ze spokojem, cierpliwie słuchając argumentów drugiej strony. Więc nawet jeśli Winter będzie chciała się z nim ostro pokłócić, to on się nie da. Jest na to za mądry.

\- Albo za leniwy, a ty nadal go kochasz – powiedział poważnie Harry, patrząc na przyjaciela ze szczerością i tym lekkim uśmiechem, przez który widać było jego dołeczek w policzku.

\- Harry – Niall westchnął ciężko, opierając brodę na wnętrzu dłoni – oczywiście, że nadal go kocham. Byliśmy ze sobą prawie cztery lata, mieszkaliśmy razem, podróżowaliśmy, dogadywaliśmy się. Było w porządku. Tym bardziej dobija mnie to, że nawet nie wiem, co właściwie się stało i kiedy to wszystko zaczęło ulegać zmianie. Denerwuje mnie to, że nie potrafię wskazać punktu, dlaczego nagle jego rzeczy zaczęły znikać z szafy, w sypialni przestały walać się magazyny, w łazience nie unosił się zapach jego perfum. Kiedy podjął decyzję o odejściu i właściwie dlaczego do tego doszło.

\- Nie rozmawialiście o tym? – spytał cicho Louis, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

\- Nie. On nawet nie powiedział mi, co mu leży na sercu. Że coś mu nie gra. Jednego dnia wyszedł do swojej agencji, ja na próbę w studio, a gdy wróciłem wieczorem jego ubrań już nie było. Tylko kartka, „Przepraszam, Niall. Nie potrafiłem zerwać z tobą w cztery oczy. Wiem, że zachowałem się jak dupek i tchórz, ale mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia mi wybaczysz. Wszystkiego dobrego. Francisco”. – Zacytował, pamiętając każde słowo na pamięć, chociaż minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie.

Niall wiedział, że Harry i Louis nie potrafili rozmawiać o zerwaniu i złamanym sercu, kiedy tworzyli udaną i dobraną parę. Obaj co prawda przeszli długą i krętą drogę nim mogli publicznie się pokazać, ale mimo to nie przestali o siebie walczyć, darząc się uczuciem tak silnym i pięknym, że nie jednokrotnie im tego zazdrościł. Harry poznał Louisa, gdy ten pracował jeszcze w jednym z londyńskich barów, podczas swojej imprezy urodzinowej. Tak szybko jak go zobaczył, tak równie szybko starszy wpadł mu w oko. Kręcił się koło jego uniwersytetu, a niemalże każdy weekend spędzał w barze, zamawiając kolejne drinki tylko u Louisa, który uważał go za irytującą i rozkapryszoną gwiazdę popu. Niall nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy Louis odmawiał Harremu pójścia na randkę, uważając, że nie ma czasu na spotkanie z kimś, kto każdy weekend poświęca na picie, a wieczory na pisanie do niego, nie pojmując tego, że ktoś inny się uczy.

Ich relacja uległa zmianie, kiedy Harry wyjechał w trasę koncertową po USA. Mając ograniczony czas na rozmowy, zdążyli za sobą zatęsknić, łaknąc każdej minuty rozmowy czy nawet chwilowego widzenia się na video. Louis, w trakcie nieobecności Harrego, zrozumiał, że przesiadywanie młodszego w barze i jego ciągłe smsy, uzależniły go od siebie tak bardzo, że zaczął za nim tęsknić. Za jego nieśmiesznymi żartami, głupimi tekstami, poważnymi tematami nad szklanką whiskey. I gdy Harry wrócił, to Louis zrobił krok, na który Harry ubiegał tak długi czas. Poszli na randkę, po której zmieniło się wszystko. Louis zamieszkał z nim, jakiś czas później skończył studia, a rok później otworzył własny klub, zbierając w nim małą śmietankę towarzyską. Dodatkowo zrobili sobie liczne dopasowane tatuaże, które mimo tego, że dla Nialla były istną głupotą, to jednak widać było, że dla nich miało to sens i jakąś symbolikę.

\- Ona może go o to wypytać – powiedział poważnie Harry, kończąc swoje gofry. – Taka jest Winter, nie spocznie dopóki nie dowie się tego, co chce wiedzieć. Tak było z Bieberem i Hailey. Nie zamknęła tematu, póki ten nie powiedział jej wprost jak cholernie kocha swoją przyjaciółkę.

Niall milczał, nie chcą już o tym rozmawiać. Miał powoli dość tematu Lachowskiego, zerwania z nim, brukowców, jego twarzy i tego, że znowu był singlem. Chciał odciąć się od etykiety byłego chłopaka super modela. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie posiadał tak świetnej sylwetki jak Francisco, że przy nim wyglądał jak kurczak, ale naprawdę chciał przestać czuć się tak chujowo. A media ani trochę nie poprawiali jego nastroju, rozpisując się na temat ich różnic. W czym jeden był lepszy od drugiego (w przeważającej części opisując Nialla jako tego gorszego).

\- Nie interesuje mnie to – uciął, wypijając do końca swoją kawę. Zostawiając na stoliku pieniądze za lunch, wstał i ubierając się, powiedział jeszcze – dzięki za spotkanie, chłopaki. Do następnego.

I nim którykolwiek z nich zdążył zareagować, opuścił lokal, przelotnie kiwając do mężczyzny zza ladą, patrzącego na niego ze smutkiem.

 

Niall nie chciał wracać do pustego mieszkania, w którym nadal nie uprzątnął reszty rzeczy należących do Francisco. Dzisiaj rano pod łóżkiem znalazł kilka jego bokserek i ulubione skarpetki. Na dnie szafy nadal leżały jego buty do biegania, a w jednej z szuflad koszulki na ramiączkach. Mógł się uśmiechać i prowadzić rozmowy na tematy, które go nie dotyczyły, ale nadal czuł gorycz i wściekłość. W jednej chwili chciał zawrócić i pojechać do jego agencji, wszystko mu wygarnąć i jednocześnie domagać się wyjaśnień, a w następnej, zamknąć się w mieszkaniu i pić na umór, póki ktoś go nie znajdzie. Pobyć ze swoim cierpieniem i smutkiem. Przeżyć to na swój sposób, z dala od mediów i ludzi, którzy tylko pozornie się o niego martwili, a tak naprawdę mieli go w nosie.

Odbijając się na bramkach przed wejściem na stację Enfield Town, tylko przelotnie zerknął na rozpiskę peronów, z których odjeżdżały linie kolei podmiejskiej, już wcześniej podejmując decyzję o kierunku jazdy. Byle jak najdalej od swojego mieszkania.

Chowając twarz w szalik, próbował odseparować się od ludzi, którzy patrzyli na niego z nutką niedowierzania. Jakby nie pojmowali, że to naprawdę mógłby być on we własnej osobie, w jednym z wielu pociągów w Londynie. Wysiadł kilka stacji później, na Seven Sisters, przesiadając się w metro linii Victoria, którym dojechał do samego centrum. W czasie tej wycieczki tylko czterokrotnie został zatrzymamy i poproszony o zdjęcie, na które zgodził się, chociaż nie miał na nie najmniejszej ochoty.

\- Niall? – Usłyszał za swoimi plecami, gdy pozornie udawał, że wcale nie kręcił się pod siłownią od kilku minut, zaglądając przez szybę, w nadziei na zobaczenie pewnego instruktora. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Liam, cześć.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział, przyglądając mu się badawczo, z podniesionymi brwiami i zmarszczką na czole. Na lewym ramieniu zarzuconą miał sportową torbę, jego włosy były w nieładzie, policzki miał wciąż miał lekko zaczerwione, a skórzaną kurtkę rozpiętą. Jedyną jakąkolwiek ciepłą rzeczą w jego ubiorze stanowiły czarne rękawiczki bez palców, podczas gdy Niall trząsł się w swojej ciepłej kurtce, szaliku i w czapce. – Wyglądasz jakbyś przechodził wewnętrzne załamanie. Wszystko gra?

\- Jakim cudem widzisz coś, co tak dobrze ukrywałem przed moimi przyjaciółmi? – spytał żałośnie, pociągając nosem. – Spędziłem z nimi jakieś dwie godziny i ani razu nie zapytali, czy wszystko w porządku. Tylko czy rozmawiałem z byłym o powodzie mojego zerwania. Nawet nie wiem, co cholery, ja tutaj robię. Wiem tylko, że nie chciałem być sam, a będę, bo w mieszkaniu, w którym jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu o tej godzinie, unosił się zapach jedzenia i grała muzyka, teraz jest cicho i głucho. Nie ma w nim nikogo, komu mógłbym cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zostałem sam i tym bardziej czuję się tak cholernie żałośnie, że ci o tym mówię, bo kurwa nie powinienem. Nie znamy się, a katuję cię swoimi myślami i uczuciami i tym całym szajsem.

\- Masz ochotę na drinka? – Liam zaproponował to tak zwyczajnie i prosto, jakby potok słów wylanych przez Nialla, nie zrobiły na nim kompletnie żadnego wrażenia. Brunet wpatrywał się w niego, mrugając powiekami, niezdolny do wyduszenia z siebie ani słowa.

\- Nie ma nawet popołudnia.

\- Już druga, więc właściwie mamy popołudnie – zauważył, zerkając na zegarek, który miał na nadgarstku. – Później możemy iść do mnie, jeśli twoje mieszkanie cię przytłacza i zrobić wszystko, na co tylko będziesz miał ochotę. Nawet iść do łóżka.

\- Chcesz się ze mną pieprzyć?

\- Właściwie to czemu nie? Nie mam nic do stracenia, a ty? – Niall pokręcił głową, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od brązowych oczu Liama, które przyciągały go do siebie, sprawiając, że Niall był gotów zrobić dosłownie wszystko, co ten by zaproponował. – Więc chodź, znam świetny bar.

\- Czynny o tej godzinie?

\- Znam wiele barów czynnych o tej godzinie, które dodatkowo w swojej ofercie mają smażonego kurczaka i frytki.

Liam rzeczywiście znał bar otwarty o drugiej trzydzieści sześć w czwartkowe popołudnie. Jak Niall mógł się domyślić, w środku było niewiele osób. Głównie starsi panowie pochyleni nad swoją porcją kurczaka z kuflem piwa obok. Na wielkim telewizorze leciała powtórka jakiegoś meczu, którego Niall prawdopodobnie nie widział, będąc zbyt zajętym swoją karierą lub związkiem. Liam zamówił im po jakiś drinkach i kurczaku, rozsiadając się na krzesłach przy ladzie.

\- Możesz powiedzieć mi o wszystkim, co siedzi ci na wątrobie. Nie będę oceniać.

\- Dlaczego nie? Każdy czeka na jakiś mój komentarz, by mógł mnie ocenić pod każdym możliwym kątem. Ludzie łaknął sensacji, szczególnie wtedy, gdy chodzi o czyjeś nieszczęście.

\- Nie jestem jak oni. Prawda, że nie znam się na show biznesie, ale poznając Winter, miałem zbyt wiele okazji by poinformować media, gdzie się znajduje i wysłać im jej zdjęcia bez koszulki, w samym staniku i krótkich szortach. Mogłem pokazać im spoconą i zmęczoną supermodelkę bez makijażu, w potarganych włosach, ale z uśmiechem na ustach. Dziewczynę kompletnie różnicą się od tej, która pojawia się na okładkach lub na wybiegach. Mogłem, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem.

\- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Liam – powiedział poważnie Niall, pociągając łyk swojego drinka. Liam pokręcił głową, prychając pod nosem.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak daleko jesteś od prawdy. W swoim życiu nigdy nie byłem aniołkiem, dopiero zrobienie kilku kursów i praca na siłowni zmieniła to wszystko. Zbyt wiele razy dałem w kość moim rodzicom.

\- Och, więc piję z niegrzecznym chłopakiem?

\- Może kiedyś zdecyduję ci się o tym powiedzieć. Nie jest to historia, którą chcesz usłyszeć na początku znajomości – przyznał, pijając na raz swój alkohol. – Jak właściwie jest z tobą? Nadmiar uczuć i emocji daje ci w kość i nie masz się komu wygadać?

\- Mniej więcej. Czuję się jak mała pizda, która nie jest w stanie zapanować nad sobą. Facet nie powinien się mazgaić, prawda? Powinien umieć zapanować nad sobą i po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości, to co się stało, żyjąc dalej.

\- I pogrążając się pracy? Tak się robi w Irlandii? Ucieka od problemów, zakopując je w swojej głowie i przykrywając milionem innych myśli i spraw?

\- Tak się robi, gdy… 

\- Gdy?

Właśnie. Gdy, co? Gdy twoje życie legnie w gruzach i nawet nie potrafisz tego nazwać? Gdy chłopak, który myślałeś, że był miłością twojego życia, odchodzi od ciebie w tajemnicy, nie mówiąc ci ani słowa. Gdy na każdym kroku próbujesz być silny, nie pokazując swoich uczuć, wiedząc, że tego właśnie chce prasa. Sensacji, twojego upadku, słabości. Gdy uśmiechasz się, bo bezsilność jest niemile widziana. Gdy uciekasz od tego, za wszelką cenę nie chcąc wpaść w panikę, bo jesteś dorosłym facetem i powinieneś wziąć się w garść.

\- Jest się żałosnym gnojkiem, który stracił kogoś, kogo naprawdę kochał i nawet nie wie dlaczego to wszystko się stało. – Powiedział w końcu, czując niespodziewaną ulgę.

Liam uśmiechnął się, przytakując.

\- Jeśli czujesz potrzebę zdołowania się i wylania paru łez, to śmiało. Nie mam zamiaru oceniać, nawet największy twardziej czasami płacze. I nie ma w tym nic złego, Niall. Ważne, byś pewnego dnia znalazł w sobie siłę do podniesienia się i pokonania tego bólu. Jeśli już go zwyciężysz, będzie tylko lepiej.


	4. salon z ogromną ilością whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! 
> 
> Dodaje ten rozdział na kilka minut przed wyjściem z domu, o nieludzkiej godzinie, więc jeśli są jakieś literówki to bardzo przepraszam! Miłego czytania! x

Słońce już dawno zaszło, gdy dwóch mężczyzn wyszło z baru, płacąc ostatni rachunek za alkohole. Nie byli wstawieni, pili z umiarem na zmianę jedząc kolejne skrzydełka z kurczaka i frytki, które może nie były najlepszej jakości, ale do procentów pasowały jak ulał. Spod baru wzięli Ubera, który zawiózł ich prosto w okolice London Liverpool Street, na którym Niall w swoim czasie często się gubił, a gdzie Liam wynajmował mieszkanie.

\- Jeśli się o coś potkniesz, to przepraszam. Nigdy nie mam czasu by posprzątać – powiedział Liam, nim nie otworzył drzwi od mieszkania. Już od progu Niall zauważył porozrzucane buty, leżącą kurtkę i chyba spodnie dresowe. – Mówiłem. Potrafię wszędzie zostawić swoje rzeczy.

\- Musiałbyś zobaczyć mieszkanie Winter. Raz znalazłem jej ładowarkę w lodówce, a telefon w szafce z butami na przedpokoju – wspomniał, zrzucając ze stóp swoje buty i podążył za Liamem prosto do obszernego salonu. Salonu, w którym pod jedną ze ścian stała ogromna przeszklona szafka z taką dużą ilością butelek, że Niall sam w to nie wierzył. Jego niedowierzanie było tym większe, gdy okazało się, że większość z nich stanowiło whiskey. – Wow? Jesteś jakimś kolekcjonerem, czy coś?

\- Raczej coś. Sam nie wiem jak to się stało, że nazbierało mi się tego, aż tyle. Część dostałem od przyjaciół, klientów, którym pomogłem z metamorfozą sylwetki, coś kupiłem sam. Moje siostry mają prawdziwą manię kupowania mi alkoholu z każdej swojej podróży zza granicę, więc wiele butelek mam też od nich. – Podszedł do szafki, przyglądając się etykietką, szukając odpowiedniej. – Może irlandzka? Polecasz?

\- Czy ty się nabijasz z mojego pochodzenia? – Niall stanął za nim przyglądając się butelce z ciemnozieloną etykietką i złotym napisem. – Dziesięcioletnia Bushmills. Jeśli lubisz słodkawe i delikatne zapachy oraz smak karmelu to powinna ci zasmakować. Mój ojciec ją uwielbia, zawsze ją podawał przy większych imprezach.

\- Więc niech będzie Bushmills – z wyższej półki sięgnął odpowiednie szklanki, których również miał sporą kolekcję i podał je Niallowi. – Powinniśmy ją pić z lodem i colą czy bez niczego?

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że sądzisz, że jestem jakimś koneserem whiskey?

\- Pochodzisz z kraju, gdzie produkuje się ten alkohol. Chyba masz o nim jakieś pojęcie, co?

\- Tak jak ty o herbacie i Elżbiecie II?

\- Może o herbacie niekoniecznie, ale swojego czasu interesowałem się trochę rodziną królewską – przyznał szczerze, idąc do innego pomieszczenia, by wrócić po dosłownie kilku minutach. Do obu szklanek wrzucił po kostce lodu, zanosząc go z powrotem.

\- Roztopiony lód rozcieńczy alkohol. Lepiej włożyć go na trochę do zamrażalnika by schodzić, przynajmniej nie będzie słabszy przez wodę, która powstanie ze stopionego lodu.

Liam westchnął, ale nie mówiąc ani słowa rozlał po trochę whiskey, zanosząc ją do kuchni. Niall słyszał otwierane i zamykane drzwiczki zamrażalki i kilka słów, które jednak Liam powiedział tak cicho, że nie zrozumiał ich dokładnie.

\- Następnym razem mów to od razu -  powiedział, rozglądając się po salonie. – Mogę ci zrobić wycieczkę po mieszkaniu, jeśli chcesz. Albo możemy zrobić cokolwiek innego.

\- Możesz pokazać mi sypialnię i łazienkę. Albo najpierw łazienkę, a dopiero później sypialnię. To nie ma znaczenia.

Tak więc Niall zobaczył średnich wymiarów łazienkę z prysznicem, toaletą, ogromnym lustrem i umywalką. Następnie Liam zaprowadził go sypialni. Na środku stało ogromne łóżko, z miękkim oparciem i skopaną pościelą. Regał z kilkoma książkami, szafa w rogu i stół, na którym leżał komputer z lampką nocną. Bardzo kawalersko, prosto i minimalistycznie. Tak jak kiedyś mieszkał Niall. Pamiętał nawet czas, gdy zamiast ramy łóżka miał sam materac i był najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie.

\- Przytulnie – powiedział w końcu, odwracając się na pięcie, by spojrzeć na Liama.

Mężczyzna uśmiechał się do niego, mając w oczach te same iskry, co w dniu, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Wypił parę łyków ze szklanki, którą następnie odstawił na szafkę w pokoju. Powoli zbliżył się do Nialla, odbierając od niego naczynie, stawiając je obok swojego. Wpatrując się w jego oczy, ułożył dłoń na jego policzku, kciukiem badając fakturę jego skóry. Drugą dłoń Liam ułożył na dole pleców, przyciągając Nialla bliżej siebie.

\- Nie bawię się w gry wstępne, Liam – obwieścił poważnie Irlandczyk, sięgając palcami do zamka błyskawicznego jego bluzy. Jednym sprawnym ruchem zrzucił ją na podłogę, szybko dołączając do niej koszulkę, napawając się widokiem jego nagiej klatki piersiowej i umięśnionego brzucha. – Więc przejdź do tego, do czego mnie zachęcałeś przed siłownią.

\- Niegrzeczny – wyszeptał prosto do jego ucha, na co wzdłuż kręgosłupa bruneta przeszedł dreszcz.

Liam zrzucił z ramion Nialla jego bluzę, dłużej bawiąc się guzikami jego koszuli, z premedytacją wprawiając go w zirytowanie. Gdy jego koszula wylądowała gdzieś na podłodze, pomiędzy ich nogami i innymi ubraniami lokatora, ich usta w końcu się złączyły, walcząc o dominację, pokazując siłę i odkrywając się z uczuć, które dotychczas w nich drzemały. Spomiędzy ich warg ulatywały co chwilę głośne sapnięcia i jęki, miednice uderzały o siebie, domagając się jeszcze więcej bliskości. Dłonie na ślepo szukały guzików w spodniach i rozporków, chcąc pozbyć się kolejnych warstw. Liam popchnął Nialla w kierunku łóżka, zsuwając z jego szczupłych nóg, ciasne jeansy, pozwalając by ten ciągnął go za włosy, pośpieszając go, chcąc więcej i więcej.

Wciąż było im mało dotyku, a przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi nie malała, pomimo braku spodni i bokserek, które  nie wiadomo kiedy zniknęły. Usta na ślepo całowały żebra i brzuch, palce pieściły nogi i wnętrze ud, odkrywając ścieżkę do spełnienia. Niall całkowicie oddał kontrolę Liamowi, pozwalając mu zrobić ze sobą wszystko, co tylko ten chciał. Liam miał nad nim władzę, o którą ani trochę nie prosił. Chciał tylko by im obu było dobrze.

\- Nie uciekniesz rano z mojego łóżka jak dupek? – spytał Liam patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy, szukając czegokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że ten mógłby się wycofać. Ale nie widział w nich niczego, co kazałoby mu przestać. Niall był podniecony, chętny i całkowicie mu ufał, nie mając w planach zrobienia niczego, co mogłoby przedstawić go w złym świetle.

\- Nie. Zostanę na śniadaniu i kawie – obiecał, oblizując usta, czekając na niego.

Liam wszedł w niego szybko i niespodziewanie, dając Niallowi czas na przywyknięcie do siebie. Ich seks był intensywny, brutalny, szybki. Nie spuszczając z siebie spojrzenia, widzieli każdą zmianę w swoich wyrazach twarzy, czując zbliżający się orgazm. Nie mówili ani słowa, sapnięcia i krzyki, były jedynymi dźwiękami jakie wypełniały pokój. Nie potrzebowali słów by wiedzieć, co czują. Nie musieli rozmawiać.

Właściwie nic nie musieli.

Niall zasnął na klatce piersiowej Liama, z twarzą schowaną w zagłębieniu jego szyi, z jego ręką wokół swojej talii, jakby bał się, że jednak mu ucieknie.

 

Obudził go zapach smażonych jajek i piosenka Shawna Mendesa w radio, na którą przeklął w myślach, chowając twarz mocniej w poduszkę. Cholerny Mendes, pojawiał się zawsze, gdy w jego życiu coś się działo – niezależnie od tego, czy było to dobre czy złe. Piosenki tego młodego piosenkarza towarzyszyły mu na każdym kroku. Często za sprawą jego przyjaciółki, która wręcz uwielbiała wysyłać mu wersy jego piosenek, zmuszając Nialla do włączenia całego utworu.

\- Niech cię diabli, Mendes – warknął pod nosem, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Ubrawszy bokserki wyszedł z sypialni, idąc za zapachem, który drażnił jego żołądek, domagając się jedzenia właśnie w tym momencie. Liam krzątał się przy kuchence, w samych bokserkach, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę (nadal leciał Shawn, który swoim falsetem wywoływał dreszcze nie tylko u swoich fanów, ale i u kilku jego bliskich przyjaciół). – Ten dzieciak kiedyś będzie się smażył w piekle. – Powiedział na głos, ściągając na siebie uwagę mężczyzny.

Liam zrobił pełen obrót, zatrzymując się przed Niallem z łopatką w jednej ręce i kubkiem w drugiej, uśmiechając się szeroko na jego widok. Dopiero teraz Niall mógł tak naprawdę zobaczyć jego wytatuowane ramiona. Tatuaże w całości pokrywały całą skórę na rękach, tworząc spójną całość, której nadaremno szukać u Louisa i Harrego.

\- Cześć – Liam przywitał się prosto, robiąc kilka kroków przed siebie, by następnie go pocałować prosto w usta. – Masz z nim na pieńku? – wskazał w stronę radia, chociaż piosenka już się skończyła, to jednak jej echo nadal nad nimi wisiało.

\- Nie, ale ten gnojek prześladuje mnie na każdym kroku, niezależnie od tego, co dzieje się w moim życiu i co robię. Dzieje się to tak często, że nawet chciał bym pisał do niego za każdym razem, gdy słyszę jego piosenkę.

\- Więc do niego napisz, a ja w tym czasie nałożę śniadanie – i puszczając mu oczko, wrócił do kuchenki.

Niall westchnął, zastanawiając się, gdzie właściwie zostawił telefon. Pili whiskey, Liam oprowadził go po mieszkaniu, przerywając wycieczkę na sypialni, w której później się pieprzyli. Zawrócił do salonu, już od progu zauważając telefon leżący na blacie stołu. Ledwo nacisnął guzik na środku ekranu, dostał małego zawrotu głowy od nadmiaru powiadomień. Wśród całej masy spamu znalazł parę wiadomości na whatsappie od Winter, która przypominała mu o swoim wieczornym locie do Mediolanu oraz tym, że obiecał jej zawieść ją na lotnisko i zabrać do siebie jej kota na czas nieobecności. Co robił niezmiennie od zawsze.

Siląc się na szybką i możliwie jak najkrótszą odpowiedź, przeszedł do chatu z Shawnem, z którym rozmawiał parę dni temu. Kanadyjczyk stwierdził, że tak dawno nie był w Europie, że chciał przylecieć do Londynu i wypić z Niallem parę piw. Niekoniecznie w pubie, jak zaznaczył.  

_Twoja pieprzona piosenka znowu grała w radio, po naprawdę dobrym seksie._

_Nienawidzę cię za to, Mendes._

 

Na odpowiedź chłopaka, nie musiał długo czekać.

_Moje piosenki naprawdę cię prześladują, Horan ;)_

_Mam nadzieję, że koleś jest wart twoich nerwów._

_Jest wart o wiele więcej, ale wolałabym dla odmiany usłyszeć kogoś innego._

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedzieć, zablokował ekran wracając do kuchni. Tam na stole już stało parujące śniadanie, kawa i stacja radiowa zmieniona na coś mocniejszego. Zjedli w ciszy, nie komentując tego, co stało się poprzedniego wieczoru. Co chwilę posyłali sobie spojrzenia znad talerza, uśmiechając się do siebie i stykając się kolanami pod stołem, jakby szukając swojej obecności za wszelką cenę.

\- Jesteśmy w kontakcie, czy coś? – spytał Liam dwie godziny później, gdy Niall zdecydowanie musiał wracać do domu, by zdążyć się przebrać, pojechać po Winter i odwieźć ją na lotnisko Heathrow. Stali w drzwiach mieszkania, wymieniając się numerami.

\- Jasne. Nie mam zamiaru nie odpowiadać na twoje wiadomości - obiecał, oddając mu telefon, po wpisaniu do niego swojego numeru telefonu. – Było naprawdę fajnie, Liam.

\- Ja też się dobrze bawiłem – odpowiedział, patrząc na niego tym samym spojrzeniem, które widział za pierwszym razem, gdy się poznali. Z iskrami. – To do zobaczenia, Niall.

\- Do zobaczenia, Liam. – Pożegnali się długim i namiętnym pocałunkiem, mając całkowicie w dupie to, czy któryś z sąsiadów mężczyzny ich zobaczy i jakkolwiek to skomentuje. Byli tylko oni, ich rodzące się uczucie i przyciąganie, nad którym nie chcieli panować.

 

Niall ledwo wyszedł z windy na piętrze, na którym mieszkała Winter, gdy usłyszał ciąg wulgarnych słów, czyjś krzyk i grającą muzykę. Otworzył drzwi używając swoich kluczy, których dorobił się raptem kilka tygodni po wprowadzeniu się dziewczyny. Już od progu przywitały go różne pary butów; od jej ulubionych czerwonych szpilek do czarnych Vansów, w których mogłaby chodzić cały rok niezależnie od okoliczności czy pory roku, przez botki na obcasie.

\- Winter! – zawołał, przechodząc ponad obuwiem. Brunetka wyłoniła się z jednego z pokoi i chociaż uśmiechnęła się do niego, w jej minie zauważył napięcie i zdenerwowanie. – Co jest? Mi wysyłasz milion wiadomości z przypomnieniem bym cię zawiózł na lotnisko, a ty nadal w dupie?

\- Jestem prawie gotowa – w tym momencie zza jej pleców wyłonił się Luke, który minę miał równie nietęgą, co Winter i Niall mógł tylko zgadywać, co ją wywołało. Panowie spojrzeli na siebie przelotnie, po czym blondyn wyszedł, nie mówiąc do niego ani słowa.

\- Co się właśnie stało? – Winter westchnęła, wchodząc z powrotem do pomieszczenia. Niall zamknąwszy drzwi na klucz, poszedł za dziewczyną, zastając ją siedzącą na swoim wielkim łóżku, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Pod ścianą stała spakowana i zapięta walizka, razem z beżowym płaszczem, kraciastym szalikiem i eleganckimi botkami na obcasie, w których zawsze latała. – Winter? Dlaczego był tutaj Luke?

Muzyka nadal grała, kompletnie nie pasując do panującej atmosfery.

\- Powiedziałam mu o wszystkim – wydusiła, wciąż chowając twarz. – O wszystkim, Niall. O tym, co do niego czuję i czego nie czuję. O moim braku pociągu do seksu i nie patrzenia na osobę poprzez jej płeć, a przez to jakim jest człowiekiem. Powiedziałam mu dlaczego nie mogę z nim być, że powinien zakochać się w kimś innym. Powiedziałam mu, że ja nigdy nie dam mu namiętnego związku pełnego niespodziewanego i gorącego seksu, bo zwyczajnie go nie potrzebuje. A on… Zamarł. Nie powiedział nic. Nie wiem czy cokolwiek zrozumiał, czy nie. Nie wiem czy musi to przetrawić, przemyśleć, poukładać to sobie, przespać się z tym. Nie wiem nic, a muszę wziąć prysznic, przebrać się, pomalować i jechać na lotnisko, by lecieć do Mediolanu. Zraniłam go, wiem to. Złamałam i czuję się jak kompletna suka. Nie powinnam mu nic mówić. Teraz straciłam przyjaciela i…

\- Nie oceniaj go tak nisko, Winter – Niall przyciągnął ją do siebie, mocno przytulając, chowając w uścisku, chcąc zapewnić jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. – On nie z tych, co tak szybko i bezmyślnie ucieka. Teraz na chwilę się rozstaniecie, ale kiedy znowu przylecisz do Londynu, jestem pewny, że będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać i o wszystkim na spokojnie porozmawiać. Przestań się zadręczać, tylko idź pod prysznic i zrób się na bóstwo.

\- Nie, Niall – zaprzeczyła stanowczo, podnosząc na niego wzrok. – To koniec.

\- Winter. Luke tak łatwo nie odpuszcza – zaoponował, stawiając się za kumplem.

\- Widziałeś jego twarz, Niall. Był doszczętnie i dogłębnie zraniony.

\- Jak to się w ogóle stało, że tutaj przyjechał? – zapytał, próbując załagodzić jej nastrój.

\- Zadzwonił i zapytał, czy przed moim wylotem na Fashion Week może ze mną chwilę porozmawiać, bo coś nie daje mu spokoju – zaczęła, wstając z łóżka. Podeszła do komody, wyjmując z niej parę świeżej bielizny i obcisłe spodnie – zgodziłam się, ale ostrzegłam go, że będę się w międzyczasie pakować, bo jeszcze tego nie skończyłam robić – weszła na chwilę do innego pomieszczenia, z którego wyszła po chwili z bawełnianym sweterkiem w jednej dłoni i koszulką na ramiączkach w drugiej – nie spodziewałam się, że będzie chciał rozmawiać o nas i o naszym… _związku_. Trochę mnie przestraszył i wyprowadził z równowagi. Kiedy zaczął opowiadać o tym, co do mnie czuje, nie wytrzymałam i wydusiłam z siebie wszystko. Każdą emocję i uczucie. Nie pytał o nic, rozumiesz? Nie zadał ani jednego pytania. Tym bardziej się teraz boję, co zrobi. Niall? – zatrzymała się w półkroku, patrząc na niego wzrokiem pełnym nadziei i niemalże błagania. – Proszę, miej go na oku. Porozmawiaj czy cokolwiek, bo inaczej ten pokaz będzie dla mnie porażką. Wyrzuty sumienia zjedzą mnie od środka i nie wyrobię.

\- Winter, obiecuję ci, że się z nim spotkam i wyciągnę z niego to, jak się czuje, a teraz naprawdę uciekaj pod ten prysznic, bo samolot odleci bez ciebie.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła, Horan?

\- Gdyby nie ja, nie poznałabyś Luke’a i możliwe, że nie miałabyś takich problemów, jak masz obecnie – odpowiedział, chociaż wcale nie musiał tego robić.

\- Prawdopodobnie też nie miałabym nikogo, kto mógłby mnie odwieźć na lotnisko.

\- Na szczęście stać cię na taksówkę w tym mieście – powiedział, pchając ją w stronę łazienki.

Czterdzieści minut później po załamanej i bezradnej Winter nie było ani śladu. Dresy i za dużą koszulkę zamieniła na dopasowane spodnie i sweter z wycięciem na plecach. Zmęczone oczy i kilka krostek zakryła makijażem, tylko odrobinę mocniej malując rzęsy, a włosy, które miała związane w oka, umyła, wysuszyła i wyprostowała, nadając im świeżości i błysku.

\- Wyglądasz zjawiskowo, piękna – skomplementował ją, gdy Winter była gotowa do drogi. Ubrała buty, płaszcz, szczelnie opatulając się szalikiem, nie zapominając o rękawiczkach na wszelki wypadek.

\- Dzięki, Niall – uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, chowając do torebki powerbank, kabel, ładowarkę i kilka innych drobnych rzeczy, bez których nie wyobrażała sobie podróży gdziekolwiek. – Możemy jechać. W aucie koniecznie musisz mi powiedzieć, gdzie i z kim byłeś, że tak chłodno mi rano odpisałeś.

Niall pokręcił niedowierzająco głową. To właśnie była cała Winter. Najpierw bardzo przejmowała się jedną sprawą, niemalże coś zawalając, by następnie przejść na inny temat, poprzedni spychając na bok, może nawet odrobinę o nim zapominając.

Przez kilkanaście pierwszych minut jechali w ciszy, słuchając radia i wpatrując się w drogę przed sobą. Niall wybijał rytm o kierownicę, ukradkiem spoglądając na zamyśloną twarz dziewczyny.

\- Byłem z Liamem – powiedział nagle, sprawiając, że głowa Winter szybko odwróciła się w jego kierunku, a i tak duże oczy, powiększyły się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale po prostu pojechałem pod jego siłownię, poszliśmy na drinka do jakiegoś baru, zjedliśmy trochę smażonego kurczaka i frytek, rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym, po czym pojechaliśmy do niego. Wypiliśmy tam trochę Bushmills, częściowo pokazał mi swoje mieszkanie i pieprzyliśmy się. Było zajebiście. Zostałem na śniadaniu, obudził mnie zapach kawy i jajecznicy oraz cholerny Shawn Mendes w radio.

\- Zawsze miałeś słabość do jajecznicy, kawy i tego kanadyjskiego dzieciaka – podsumowała, uśmiechając się pod nosem, na co Niall wywrócił oczami. – Więc ty i Liam, huh? Zapoznając was ze sobą, nie miałam pojęcia, że tak szybko wskoczysz mu do łóżka.

\- Ja też się tego nie spodziewałem, ale chyba doszło do mnie, że właściwie nie mam nic do stracenia, więc czemu miałbym się dobrze nie bawić? Nie chcę ciągle płakać za Lachowskim.

\- Wiesz, że ja cię nigdy nie będę oceniać, Niall – złapała go za wolną rękę, ściskając. – Jestem szczęśliwa, że postanowiłeś zrobić mały krok w przód i dać sobie szansę na poznanie Liama. On jest naprawdę w porządku kolesiem, ale myślę, że kiedyś w jego życiu coś się stało i nie potrafi się otworzyć w stu procentach. Mam wrażenie, że podobnie jak ty, on też został zraniony. Mimo to bawcie się dobrze i uprawiajcie bezpieczny seks.

\- Dzięki, Winter.

\- Do usług, Niall. Do usług.

I w tym momencie Niall nie pragnął niczego innego, jak zobaczyć jej ogromny i szczery uśmiech, który zawsze wychwalała prasa. Zamiast tego ujrzał lekko podniesiony kącik ust i brak dołeczka.

\- Nigdy nie jesteś sama, Winter. Nieważne, co by się działo w twoim życiu, będę obok.

\- Wiem, Niall. – Jej uśmiech tylko minimalnie się poszerzył, ukazując płytki dołeczek.


	5. nerwowo zaciśnięte dłonie.

Kilka dni później w różnych magazynach modowych pojawiły się pierwsze zdjęcia z pokazów Fashion Week w Mediolanie. Poważna Winter w kreacjach włoskich projektantów, które leżały na niej jak druga skóra, idealnie podkreślając jej zdrową i wysportowaną sylwetkę. Bloggerzy modowi na zmianę z dziennikarzami, dla których takie tematy były chlebem powszednim, opisywały jej profesjonalizm i niezawodność, nie poświęcając uwagi na plotki zza kulis – czego nie można było powiedzieć o czasopismach plotkarskich, które rozpisywały się na całe strony odnośnie Winter i Francisco.

Niall wiedział, że nie powinien tego czytać. Miał za chwilę wyjść na spotkanie z Lukiem, który w końcu po kilkunastu jego telefonach i długich prośbach, zgodził się wyskoczyć z nim na miasto. Swój tor myślenia powinien skierować na niego i temat, który chciał z nim poruszyć, zamiast tego wpatrywał się w zdjęcia zrobione przez paparazzie przedstawiające Winter i Lachowskiego na spacerze po mieście. Szli w znacznej odległości od siebie, ale ich oczy skierowane były w swoim kierunku. Inne zdjęcia przedstawiały modela i modelkę zza kulisami jednego z pokazów, w których miała iść dziewczyna, a Francisco pewnie był tam tylko po to by ją wspierać i dopingować (nic nowego).

Horan znał Winter. Znał też Francisco. Żadne z nich nie zrobiło by niczego, co mogłoby go zranić. Tym bardziej po zerwaniu modela i piosenkarza. Winter dotychczas opublikowała tylko jedno zdjęcie z pokazu, na którym znalazł się Francisco, z podpisem o tym, jak bardzo jest wdzięczna za to, co ma i że wręcz uwielbia swoją pracę.

\- Weź się w garść, Horan – powiedział do siebie, zamykając magazyn.

Sprawdzając godzinę, ubrał się ciepło i wyszedł z mieszkania, kierując się na metro, by około godzinę później znaleźć się w ulubionej kawiarni Luke’a, Creams przy 89-91 New Road w Whitechapel. Blondyn czekał na niego na zewnątrz, w skórzanej kurtce spod której wystawała czarna bluza. Na nogach miał dziurawe jeansy, glany, ciepłą beanie oraz rękawiczki bez palców. Całości jego wyglądu bez wątpienia uzupełniały pomalowane paznokcie.

\- Horan. – Kiwnął głową na przywitanie i nie czekając na żadne słowo odpowiedzi, wszedł do środka, przytrzymując mu drzwi. Złożywszy zamówienia na swoje ulubione desery lodowe, usiedli w loży, korzystając z małego ruchu i wolnych miejsc. – Szczerze, to nie byłem zdzwiony twoimi telefonami. Myślałem jednak, że szybciej je wykonasz. Tymczasem minęły cztery dni, a ty dopiero zadzwoniłeś. Zapomniałeś jak mnie zapisałeś?

Niall pokręcił głową, rozglądając się dookoła. W lokalu unosił się przyjemny zapach gorącej czekolady i kawy, pracownicy rozmawiali ze sobą, korzystając z małego ruchu, w tle grała spokojna muzyka, a Luke wyglądał na kompletnie niewzruszonego. Jakby jego stan sprzed kilku dni, kiedy spotkał go w domu Winter, całkowicie zniknął, niczego po sobie nie zostawiając. A ponieważ Niall znał go już trochę – współpraca z nim i mieszkanie razem z busie wiele dawały – wiedział, że chłopak udawał, uciekając od problemu.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać – zaczął spokojnie, w tym samym czasie kelnerka przyniosła ich zamówienia, uśmiechając się do nich serdecznie. Życząc smacznego, zostawiła ich samych.

\- Nie ma o czym – uciął stanowczo, sięgając po łyżeczkę. Pod czujnym spojrzeniem Irlandczyka wziął pierwszy kęs. – Rozumiem, co mi wtedy powiedziała, Niall. Nie jestem aż takim idiotą, wiem czym jest orientacja seksualna. Winter wykazała się odwagą mówiąc mi o tym wszystkim, widziałem to w jej minie, spojrzeniu. Jednakże... – westchnął, odsuwając od siebie ogromny pucharek lodów. Zacisnął dłonie tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie. – To nie zmienia tego, że trochę jest mi przykro. Naprawdę ją kocham, Niall. Teraz wiem dlaczego nigdy nie dawała mi nadziei i szans na cokolwiek, w zamian za to ciągle pchając mnie w ramiona swojej makijażystki – uśmiechnął się lekko, rozluźniając uścisk dłoni. – Wyszła przede mną z szafy, obnażyła się z każdej emocji, a ja w zamian za to zachowałem się trochę jak gówniarz. Sparaliżowało mnie do tego stopnia, że nie wiedziałem jak się zachować, co teraz zrobić. Gdybyś nie wszedł, pewnie nadal bym tam stał i tylko patrzył, nie robiąc nic. Jezus, pewnie ma mnie za dupka i idiotę, co?

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak daleko jesteś od prawdy – zaoponował Niall, zaczynając jeść swoje lody – Winter sama siebie uważa za sukę. Sądzi, że cię złamała i zniszczyła.

\- Ta dziewczyna pewnego dnia zginie przez swoje wyrzuty sumienia – zauważył Luke, uśmiechając się z czułością. – Nie wiem kiedy znowu ją zobaczę, ale jeśli ty wcześniej będziesz miał okazję z nią rozmawiać, powiedz jej, by przestała się zamartwiać, bo wszystko ze mną w porządku. Nawet jeśli mam złamane serce to tylko dlatego, że mnie odrzuciła, a nie przez to kim jest. W żadnym wypadku nie boli mnie jej orientacja, jestem z niej dumny, że się odważyła to zrobić, zamiast wciskać mi jakiś kit pozbawiony sensu. Po prostu postaram się od niej odkochać i zakochać się w kimś innym. A teraz jedz te lody nim całkowicie się roztopią – dodał, kiwając na pucharek Nialla, który nadal był wypełniony niemalże po brzegi.

Niall przyjrzał mu się uważnie, szukając czegokolwiek co mogłoby go zdradzić. Jakiegoś tiku, mrugnięcia. Luke jednak siedział wyluzowany, jedząc w najlepsze deser, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę i sprawiając wrażenie kompletnie panującego nad swoim życiem i emocjami.

\- Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek była zakochana? – spytał nagle Luke, bawiąc się łyżeczką po skończonym jedzeniu.

\- Myślę, że zanim Justin Bieber związał się na stałe z Hailey, to jego kochała. Zawsze opowiadała o nim z takim nieśmiałym i uroczym uśmiechem, bywała zawstydzona, gdy on coś do niej mówił. Widziałem jak drżały jej ręce, gdy stała obok niego i wpatrywała się w jego oczy. Jednak chyba szybko zepchnęła to uczucie na bok, nie pozwalając sobie na nic więcej. Nie chcąc go kochać, pozostając z nim tylko na przyjacielskich warunkach. Teraz to sam nie wiem, Luke. Ona ze mną o tym nie rozmawia. Nie wiem nic o jej uczuciach, miłości czy ktokolwiek się jej podoba. Pyta mnie o moje związki, wypytuje o chłopaków, zanim jeszcze zacząłem się spotykać z Lachowskim, wypytywała mnie o niego, czy mi się podoba, co o nim sądzę i tak dalej. A gdy ja próbuję odwrócić sytuację, zawsze mówi….

\- Że nie ma czasu na miłość – skończyli w tym samym czasie, uśmiechając się w swoim kierunku ze zrozumieniem.

\- Wpadła w pracoholizm, by nie musieć się martwić o swoje serce – kontynuował Luke, patrząc w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

\- Pod tym względem irytuje wiele osób. Innych wypytuje o dosłownie wszystko, a kiedy ktoś próbuje się o niej czegoś dowiedzieć, milczy i zaczyna mówić o czymś zupełnie niezwiązanym z tematem rozmowy. Na pytania dziennikarzy odnośnie swojego statusu związku zawsze odpowiada, że nawet jeśli by kogoś miała, oni i tak by się o tym nie dowiedzieli, bo to nie jest ich sprawa.

\- I ma rację.

\- Tak, ma. Jednak to nie zmienia tego, że jako jej przyjaciel, chciałbym wiedzieć, o czym myśli, gdy jest sama. Czy jest ktoś w jej sercu, z kim byłaby w stanie być, bez względu na swoją pracę. Czy ktoś w ogóle się jej podoba? A tak to nie wiem zupełnie nic.

W tym samym momencie ekran jego telefonu, który dotychczas leżał obok niego, kompletnie nie zwracając na siebie jego uwagi, zaświecił się, wyświetlając powiadomienie. Niall westchnął, spodziewając się zobaczyć kolejną informację o tym, że ktoś go zaobserwował na Instagramie albo cokolwiek w tym stylu. Zamiast tego zobaczył wiadomość od Winter na Whatsappie. Wszedł w nią i jego oczom od razu rzuciło się wesołe selfie dziewczyny i jakiegoś chłopaka.

\- Och – powiedział pod nosem, czytając podpis zdjęcia. – Winter poznała Rocco Fasano, aktora z włoskiej wersji SKAM. – Niall skierował urządzenie w stronę Luke’a by mógł zobaczyć zdjęcie, bacznie obserwując jego reakcję.

\- Uroczo razem wyglądają. Kogo grał w SKAM? – zapytał całkowicie szczerze, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Niccolò Faresa. Włoskiego Evena – odpowiedział, patrząc na parę. Winter uśmiechała się swoim najszerszym uśmiechem, pokazując dołeczek w policzku i białe zęby. Rocco Fasano miał głowę położoną na jej ramieniu, uśmiechając się równie szeroko, z płytkim dołeczkiem i kurzymi łapkami w kącikach oczu. – Naprawdę dobrze razem wyglądają. Winter pewnie była kulką zdenerwowania i podekscytowania w jednym. Uwielbia każdą możliwą wersję tego serialu.

\- Wiem. Opowiadała mi o nim niejednokrotnie. Był taki czas, gdy na każde moje pytanie o to, co robi, odpisywała, że ogląda SKAM i uczy się norweskiego – Luke zaśmiał się, zaczynając się zbierać. – Będę już szedł, Niall. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ci idzie pisanie kolejnego albumu, bo naprawdę nie mam co robić ze swoim życiem.

\- Już ci o tym mówiłem, Luke. Powinieneś w końcu się ode mnie odciąć i zrobić coś na własną rękę. Byłbyś w stanie wiele osiągnąć.

\- Niall, naprawdę dobrze mi się z tobą gra. – Podsumował, puszczając mu oczko. – Jesteśmy w kontakcie.

Niall został przy stoliku jeszcze przez kilka minut, wsłuchując się w zgiełk i rozmowy prowadzone w kilku różnych językach, przed oczami ciągle mając tak proste i naturalne zdjęcie pary, która pewnie nigdy nie będzie razem.

 

Nie wiedział jak to się stało, że tego samego wieczora wylądował w klubie Louisa, mając przed sobą szklankę z whiskey i barmankę z dekoltem tak ogromnym, że jej biust bez problemu wyglądał na zewnątrz. Kręciła się koło niego, niezniechęcona jego odmowami czy komentarzami o swoim homoseksualizmie. Uśmiechała się, próbując z nim flirtować, wciskać na siłę swój numer telefonu czy proponować zrobienie _specjalnego_ drinka, tylko dla niego, za atrakcyjną cenę.

\- Poważnie, odpuść sobie – powiedział w końcu, przesuwając w jej kierunku pustą szklankę. – Stać cię na szukanie nowej pracy? Louisowi pewnie nie spodoba się takie nękanie jego gości przez barmanki nieznające słowa „nie”.

Dziewczyna wyraźnie się spięła, zastygła w bezruchu na kilka sekund i zabrawszy pustą szklankę, oddaliła się, w końcu zostawiając go samego.

\- Jak mnie cieszy świadomość tego, do czego wykorzystujesz naszą znajomość, Horan. – Louis klepnął go w plecy, uśmiechając się radośnie. Zajął miejsce obok, zamawiając u innego barmana szklankę wody z cytryną i popielniczkę. – Zapraszając cię do siebie, powinienem ostrzec cię przed Gabie. Ta dziewczyna jest napalona na każdego kolesia, niezależnie od jego preferencji seksualnych czy statusu związku. Mnie próbowała poderwać jakieś milion razy, nawet przed Harrym.

\- Czemu wobec tego nadal ją trzymasz? Jest nieznośna.

\- Bo mimo wszystko jest cholernie dobra w tej robocie – przyznał, odpalając papierosa, jednym częstując Nialla. – Coś nowego? Prócz tego, że media odrobinę z ciebie zeszły i zajęły się zdjęciem wrzuconym przez Winter.

\- Pewnie zrobiła to specjalnie by odciągnąć uwagę ode mnie i Lachowskiego – skitował, zaciągając się papierosem. – Nie najgorzej. Powoli, do przodu. Winter powiedziała Lukowi czemu nie mogą być razem, Luke to zrozumiał. Ciągle próbuje go przekonać by się ode mnie odciął i zaczął tworzyć po swojemu, ale jest nie ugięty. I piosenki Mendesa nieustannie mnie prześladują. Nawet przerzuciłem się na inne radio, ale on wciąż wraca.

\- Nie pytałem, co u innych, Niall – sprostował. – Miałem na myśli, czy coś nowego dzieje się _u ciebie._ Nowa znajomość, sport, piosenka? Cokolwiek. Chociaż wzmianka o Shawnie jest interesująca.

\- Harry cię przysłał? – spytał podejrzliwie, między obłokami dymu. Louis uśmiechając się, pokręcił przecząco głową. – Winter przedstawiła mnie nowemu pracownikowi siłowni, na którą chodzi – zaczął, patrząc przed siebie – jest naprawdę gorący, wytatuowany, miły, z ogromną szafą z whiskey i naprawdę wielkim łóżkiem. Przespałem się z nim.

\- Woah! Naprawdę dobrze to słyszeć, Niall – Louis ponownie go klepnął, niczym dumny rodzic. – Podoba ci się?

\- Jak wspomniałem, jest gorący. Nie wiem jak to się rozwinie, wolę niczego nie zakładać, bo to jest do kitu i może się nie skończyć zbyt dobrze – zauważył, z cieniem uśmiechu.

\- Dobre podejście – przyznał, zgniatając peta w popielniczce. Chwilę później to samo zrobił Niall, zamawiając kolejnego drinka. – Grunt to nie szukać na siłę i dać sobie czas na uczucie. A jeśli nie przychodzi wtedy kiedy chcemy, to nic. Pewnego dnia spotkamy na swojej drodze kogoś naprawdę fajnego.

\- Jesteś bardzo filozoficzny, gdy nie ma obok Harrego. Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Czuję się wspaniale – odparł wesoło. – Wysłałem Fizzy do Mediolanu dając jej ultimatum, że jeśli zawali semestr sama za niego zapłaci.  Przystała na to i teraz podbija miasto. Mam nadzieję, że nie dostanę telefonu z komisariatu, że ją zamknęli za cokolwiek, co u nich jest niezgodne z prawem.

\- Jest mądra. Nie wpadnie w tarapaty.

\- Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś – Louis pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Nie pamiętasz już jak razem z nią na jednej z imprez wznieciłeś pożar bo jakimś cudem, notabene nadal próbuję zrozumieć jak, iskra z zapałki, którymi odpalaliście papierosy w toalecie, spadła do kubła na śmieci pełnego papierowych ręczników?

\- O tym nie da się zapomnieć, Tomlinson – mruknął, pochylając się nad drinkiem. – Ciągnęło się to za mną jakieś trzy miesiące. Uznano mnie za więcej niż niebezpiecznego.

\- Albo jak wyciekły wasze prawie nagie zdjęcia z naszych wspólnych wakacji?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie miałem wtedy nic złego na myśli. Twoja siostra bywa nieobliczalna.

\- Moja siostra miała wtedy jakieś szesnaście lat i nie rozumiała tego, że ty zwyczajnie nie jesteś zainteresowany kobietami – wytknął mu i Niall przez chwilę sądził, że za moment pokaże mu język.

Rodzina Louisa, z nim samym na czele, od samego początku wydawała mu się postrzelona i nieobliczalna. Począwszy od Fizzy, która niejednokrotnie próbowała mu wejść do łóżka, do Lottie, dla której rozmowy o związkach jednopłciowych i równości osób ze społeczności LGBT nie stanowiły tematu tabu, przez bliźniczki Pheobe i Daisy, które w Winter znalazły wzór do naśladowania do takiego stopnia, że chciały brać udział w każdym możliwym pokazie, w którym szła.

\- Cieszę się, Louis, że nie uciekłeś od nich po śmierci waszej mamy – zmienił temat, patrząc na przyjaciela z uznaniem i dumą. – Zapewniłeś im bezpieczeństwo i zadbałeś o ich edukację, chociaż nadal mają ojca i tak naprawdę ty mógłbyś zatroszczyć się tylko o siebie.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie takiej sytuacji, Niall – zaoponował poważnie, uśmiechając się w zadumie. – Nigdy nie mógłbym odwrócić się od swojej rodziny. Nawet gdybym miał nie wiadomo jak wiele obowiązków i pracy, nawet gdybym mieszkał w innym kraju, po drugiej stronie globu. Chciałbym by miały świadomość tego, że zawsze mogą zadzwonić. Cokolwiek by się nie działo.

\- Jesteś dla nich trochę jak ojciec.

\- Ktoś w tej rodzinie musi, skoro nasz ojczym trochę się na nas wypiął, widząc tylko Ernesta i Doris. Pheobe i Daisy mają tylko niespełna piętnaście lat, a on nawet nie dbał o to czy chodzą do szkoły.

Niall nazbyt dobrze znał tą historię. Rodzina, która do śmierci Jay, była przykładna i wspierająca się we wszystkim, dzień po dniu kruszyła się, nie mając sił na walkę o siebie. Dan, który został ojczymem dla rodzeństwa Louisa, przestał się nimi przejmować, dbając tylko o najmłodszych bliźniaków. Niall rozumiał to tylko z jednej strony, dzieci były najmłodsze, nie znały życia, nie chodziły jeszcze do szkoły, ledwo sięgały do stołu, gdy stracili mamę. Nic dziwnego, że ich ojciec dbał o nich. Jednak to nie oznaczało, że miał odwrócić się od pozostałych dziewczynek. Daisy i Pheobe były w wieku, w którym najłatwiej było wpaść w kłopoty, zaczynając zadawać się z nieodpowiednim towarzystwem. Dana przestała interesować edukacja bliźniaczek, nie dbał o ich posiłki, odrobione lekcje, wyprasowane mundurki. Tak jakby pozostałe dziewczyny przestały istnieć, a został tylko Ernest i Doris.

\- Harry na pewno jest z ciebie dumny. Sam najlepiej pamięta ten trudny dla ciebie czas.

\- Gdyby nie on, byłbym wrakiem człowieka – przyznał, patrząc w dal niewidzącym wzrokiem. – Zawdzięczam mu zdecydowanie więcej, niż jest w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Kocham go i nie jestem w stanie pojąć jakim cudem, ktoś taki jak on, poukładany, z niemalże idealnym planem na przyszłość i odnośnie swojej kariery, chciał być ze mną. Facetem z niepełnej rodziny, z czwórką sióstr na karku, pracownikiem podrzędnego baru na obrzeżach Londynu.

\- A jednak tworzycie najgorętszą parę show-biznesu.

\- Ty z Shawnem też byście mogli taką tworzyć – Louis całkowicie zmienił ton, puszczając mu oczko i uśmiechając się zawadiacko. – Przyznaj, Horan, że ten młody Kanadyjczyk trochę zawrócił ci w głowie.

\- Kolejny – mruknął, bawiąc się szklanką. – Co wy wszyscy uczepiliście się mojego oczarowania Shawnem? Ja i on tylko się przyjaźnimy. Między nami dosłownie nic nie ma.

\- Nikt ci nie wierzy, wiesz o tym, prawda? – Niall wywrócił oczami, pijąc na raz zawartość szklanki. Rozmowy o Shawnie sprawiały, że miał ochotę wypić zdecydowanie więcej alkoholu niż zazwyczaj, ucinając wszelkie komentarze. – Po prostu słodko razem wyglądacie i to jak on na ciebie patrzy plus ty zawsze słyszysz _jego_ piosenki po czymś, co było dla ciebie ważne. Może i jest to chory zbieg okoliczności, może nie. Ale musisz przyznać, że to odrobinę dziwne. Shawn nawet będąc na innym kontynencie, jest przy tobie.

\- Nie kocham go – powiedział poważnie, brunet. – Nie kocham. Mam Liama.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że go kochasz, ale że coś ewidentnie jest między wami – sprostował Louis.

Niall przyglądał mu się sceptycznie, milcząc. Nie pozwalał sobie na myślenie o Shawnie. Pilnował się niemalże na każdym kroku, byle nie popełnić błędu i nie zacząć snuć wyobrażeń na ich temat. Czuł więź między nim, a Mendesem. Często się spotykali, pili razem piwo, grali na gitarach i śpiewali piosenki, które nie miały żadnego sensu. Parę razy spali u siebie nawzajem i całkiem możliwe, że raz czy dwa – naturalnie tylko pod wpływem alkoholu – się pocałowali, ale żaden z nich nie chciał później o tym wspominać. Zgodnie postanowili zamknąć ten temat, nigdy do niego nie wracając, nie wspominając, nie myśląc o nim. Jednak Niall, kiedy najbardziej czuł się samotny, pozwalał sobie na powrót do wieczorów, w czasie których nic nie miało znaczenia. Kiedy liczyła się tylko muzyka, iskry w ich oczach i wolność. Byli sami i nic ich nie ograniczało.

Był świadomy każdego artykułu czy zdjęcia, które pojawiało się w Internecie i może trochę żałował, że Winter nie udało się zeswatać go z nim, ale poza tym wolał o nim nie myśleć. Nie czuł się z tym w stu procentach pewnie. Shawn był zbyt niewinny i uroczy, by mógł się wiązać z kimś, kogo sfotografowano nago, kogo musiano wynosić na rękach z klubu, bo był tak pijany. Kto czasami palił i klną więcej i częściej niż niejedna osoba.

Dlatego tak bardzo czuł się rozgoryczony, gdy słyszał piosenki Shawna. Szczególnie po tym jak miał naprawdę dobrą noc z Liamem. Mendes był wszędzie, nawet nie zdając sobie z tym sprawy. Był tam, gdzie Niall, towarzysząc mu w dobrych chwilach, dzieląc je z nim, nie będąc fizycznie obok. I może tylko trochę Irlandczyk tego żałował.

\- Czasami o nim myślę, Louis – powiedział w końcu, patrząc prosto w szaro-niebieskie oczy swojego przyjaciela. – Może myślałem o nim, będąc jeszcze z Lachowskim, gdy nie było go w mieszkaniu, a ja czułem się samotny. Może czasami się zdarzało, że pod nieobecność Francisco pozwalałem sobie wyobrażać sobie jakby to było być z Shawnem. Jednak… nie zakochałem się w nim. Po prostu…

\- Czujesz, że może być twoją bratnią duszą? – podsunął cicho, odrobinę nieśmiało, bojąc się zburzyć panującą między nimi atmosferę.

\- Nie wiem – wyznał szczerze, odrobinę przytłoczony. – Może. Wiem, że Winter jest moją bratnią duszą. Po prostu to czuję, będąc z nią. Z Shawnem… rozumiemy się bez słów. Kiedy jestem w jego towarzystwie, to tak jakbym wrócił do domu. Może nie mam motylków w brzuchu i nie widzę go przez różowe okulary, ale śpiewając z nim i grając, czuję się naprawdę dobrze. Swobodnie. Tak, jakby właśnie tak miało być zawsze. I gdy wyjeżdżam, mam wrażenie, że zostawiam przy nim kawałek siebie. To miłość?

\- Dla mnie miłość jest wtedy, że nawet kiedy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteście dla siebie perfekcyjnie nieodpowiedni to wciąż chcecie być ze sobą.

\- Brzmi jak jedna z jego piosenek.


	6. chaos w klubie Louisa

Niall nie znał żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia dla swojego pojawienia się w ogromnym apartamencie Angie. Mieszkanie znajdowało się przy cichszej ulicy Soho, tuż nieopodal butiku Louboutin i Versace. Salon miała połączony z kuchnią, przez co pomieszczenie wydawało się jeszcze większe, a wpadające promienie słońca idealne dopełniały całości. Na podłodze nadal walały się jej ubrania, które musiała mieć ze sobą w kilkudniowej podróży do Mediolanu i chociaż od ich powrotu minął już prawie tydzień, nadal ich nie posprzątała.

Angie wpatrywała się na zmianę to w niego, to w Winter, która kompletnie ją ignorując, malowała paznokcie, na zmianę z odpisując komuś na liczne wiadomości. Jej telefon nieustannie wibrował, co wyraźnie wyprowadzało Angie z równowagi.

\- Ignorujesz mnie, Brown – powiedziała nagle, stając przed nią. Położyła dłonie na biodrach, ciskając w nią gromy. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok znad ekranu telefonu, uśmiechając się do niej przepraszająco. – Mamy poważny problem, a ty z kimś piszesz.

\- Wybacz, ale gdybyś wprost powiedziała mi, co właściwie jest grane, nie robiłabym tego.

\- I byłoby miło, gdybym mógł się dowiedzieć, czemu ja w ogóle tutaj jestem? Nawet się nie lubimy – zauważył, zerkając na wyświetlacz telefonu. W tym samym momencie dostał wiadomość od Liama z zapytaniem, czy wyskoczą dzisiaj na jakiegoś drinka. Mieli piątek i jutro miał wolne, więc chciał spędzić wieczór na czymś innym niż jedzenie i oglądanie Netflixa.

\- Mamy piątek. Wróciłam do miasta, Winter poznała chłopaka, którego przywiozła ze sobą do Londynu, ty znasz Luke’a, więc to dobry czas by iść na imprezę – powiedziała z uśmiechem, zarzucając włosami, jakby właśnie wymyśliła najlepszy plan pod słońcem. Niall wywrócił oczami na wzmiankę o jego znajomości z Lukiem, a Winter westchnęła znudzona. – Mówię serio. Chodźmy gdzieś całą ekipą. Ściągniemy Larrego, ty możesz wyciągnąć tego swojego nowego chłopaka, z którym cię już sfotografowano. Zapewnicie nam darmowe drinki. Może to być nawet klub Louisa, nie będę wybrzydzać.

\- Mogłem się domyślić, że zaprosiłaś mnie do swojego mieszkania, co więcej, że sama się do mnie odezwałaś, tylko po to bym przyprowadził Luke’a. Jesteś taka oczywista – mruknął, siłując się z nią na spojrzenia. Wynik tego starcia był oczywiście z góry znany, Angie jak zawsze wyszła z tego zwycięsko, uśmiechając się.

\- Muszę jakoś wykorzystywać twoje znajomości, skoro nazwisko Winter zapewnia mi tańsze latanie i jedzenie w eleganckich restauracjach.

\- I pierwsze mieszkanie – dodała cicho Winter, zakręcając buteleczkę z lakierem. – Ale jak dla mnie pomysł z wspólnym wieczorem, brzmi w porządku. We Włoszech nie miałam czasu iść na szybkiego drinka, a co dopiero jakąś imprezę. Później możemy iść do mnie.

\- Ale miałaś czas na robienie zdjęć z aktorami – zauważyła Angie.

\- Nie miałabym, gdyby sam nie pojawił się zza kulisami – przypomniała jej, wbijając na telefonie ciąg znaków. – Rocco jest na tak. Tak samo Harry. Louis będzie już w klubie. Pozostaje Luke i Liam. Niall?

\- Od kiedy jesteś taka chętna na imprezy? – spytał pokonany, wykonując połączenie. Po kilku sygnałach odebrał radosny, lekko sapiący, głos Liama. – Cześć, Payne. Przeszkadzam? Chyba jesteś w czasie treningu…?

\- _Niall? Nie, jest okej. Mogę robić cardio i rozmawiać. Nie ma sprawy. Co jest? Zdecydowałeś się na drinka?_

 _-_ Właściwie to moja… - urwał, patrząc na zadowoloną z siebie Angie. Nigdy nie wiedział jak powinien ją przedstawić. Jako znajomą? Przyjaciółkę? Wredną istotę? Makijażystkę jej przyjaciółki? – znajoma wpadła na pomysł wspólnej imprezy w klubie naszego przyjaciela. Byłaby większa ekipa i mógłbyś poznać moich znajomych, jeśli oczywiście chcesz. Będzie też Winter.

\- _Jesteśmy już na takim etapie związku, w którym przedstawiasz mi swoich znajomych? – s_ pytał żartobliwie, pomiędzy jednym głębszym oddechem, a drugim. Niall spiął się lekko, nie wiedząc jak właściwie miał to skomentować. Od ich ostatniego spotkania minęły trzy dni. Ostatnim razem Niall zabrał go na koncert niezależnego zespołu. Trochę się całowali, trzymali za ręce i przytulali, ale nie rozmawiali o tym kim właściwie dla siebie byli. – _Żartowałem, Niall. Nie musimy nic definiować, serio. A na imprezę się piszę. Zawsze jestem chętny na kilka drinków i tańczenie w dusznym klubie, przy innych spoconych ciałach. Wyślij mi adres._

 _-_ Uhm.. tak jasne. To do zobaczenia, Liam. – I rozłączył się, nim tamten zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Przenosząc spojrzenie znad telefonu, na dwie dziewczyny, zauważył podniesioną brew u Angie i delikatny uśmiech u Winter.

Mimo że dziewczyna wróciła z Mediolanu prawie tydzień temu, do dnia dzisiejszego nie miał jeszcze okazji by z nią porozmawiać o wszystkich myślach, które siedziały mu w głowie. Ani o Liamie, ani o Shawnie, ani o jego rozmowie z Louisem. I strasznie mu tego brakowało. Brakowało mu chwil, gdy oboje mieli wolne i mogli po prostu siedzieć w łóżku któregoś z nich i długo rozmawiać. Często nawet do piątej/szóstej rano. Potrzebował się kogoś poradzić, kogoś, kto nie oceniał.

\- Co to właściwie było? – spytała Angie, zakładając dłonie na piersi. – Myślałam, że rozmawiasz z nim z jakimiś iskrami, ogniem, namiętnością, czymkolwiek. A tutaj byłam świadkiem rozmowy nudnej jak flaki z olejem. Jeśli nie liczyć momentu, w którym zbladłeś jak ściana i zatkało cię na dosłownie sekundę. Co właściwie między wami jest?

\- Trochę whiskey, frytek, kurczaka i seks od czasu do czasu – mruknął i by zająć się czymś innym, wykonał telefon do Luke’a, który podobnie jak pozostali, pisał się na imprezę. Co więcej chciał naprawdę się zalać i zapomnieć o świecie. Niall nie naciskał. Znał chłopaka i wiedział, że do rozwiązania mu języka wystarczyły dokładnie trzy piwa, dwie kolejki shotów lub cztery podwójne drinki.

 

Niall razem z Lukiem jako pierwsi pojawili się w klubie. Jeśli nie liczyć Harrego, który czekał na nich przy barze, siedząc na barowym stołku, z Louisem przy boku, który stojąc obserwował uważnie klub, jakby za chwilę miało się coś stać. Jedna z jego dłoni spoczywała na barkach młodszego, w drugiej trzymał szklankę i Niall mógł się założyć o sto funtów, że była w niej whiskey. Akurat podchodzili do nich, gdy Louis pochylił się w kierunku Harrego, dając mu szybkiego buziaka, na który młodszy się uśmiechnął, kładąc dłoń w pasie starszego.

\- Cześć, gołąbeczki – jako pierwszy przywitał się z nimi Luke, przybijając z chłopakami żółwiki. Niall uściskał im dłonie, od razu zamawiając sobie shota wódki. – Reszty jeszcze nie ma?

\- Jesteśmy tylko my – odparł Harry. – Ta impreza na pewno nie skończy się dramatem? – Pytając, spojrzał na Nialla, który wzruszając ramionami, wypił kieliszek. – Kiedy ma przyjść twój chłopak?

\- Około dziesiątej trzydzieści. Po pracy chciał jeszcze skoczyć pod prysznic – odparł.

W tym momencie zauważył wchodzących do klubu Angie, Winter i jej przyjaciela. Chłopak o typowej włoskiej urodzie, szedł kilka kroków za dziewczyną, rozglądając się dookoła. Angie wyglądała na najbardziej podekscytowaną imprezą, przez całą drogę do baru, uśmiechała się, śmiała się i zaciekle gestykulowała, na co Winter tylko przytakiwała, uśmiechając się grzecznie.

\- Cześć! – zawołała, machając do nich, najbardziej żarliwie witając się z Harrym, którego mocno przytuliła, całując go w policzek, tuż obok kącika ust. – Nie rób takiej miny, Tomlinson. Pamiętaj, że porywam ci go tylko we wtorki. A dzisiaj piątek, więc ciesz się nim.

\- Nadal próbuję zrozumieć tą waszą głupią tradycję chodzenia do spa. – Mruknął, ale przywitał się z nią buziakiem w policzek.

\- Panowie, to Rocco. Rocco to Harry, Louis, Luke i Niall – wskazała kolejno na każdego z chłopaków, na co Włoch przytakiwał, ściskając im dłonie. – Rocco zna angielski, więc bez obaw. Gdzie Liam? – spytała, kierując pytanie do Nialla, który wzruszył ramionami, chcąc zamówić kolejnego shota.

Winter przytaknęła w zrozumieniu, patrząc na niego ułamek sekundy dłużej niż by wypadało, po czym spytała każdego, co chcą. Oczywiście skończyło się na shotach, co w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało modelce. Uśmiechnięta na widok ogromnej ilości kieliszków, odliczyła do trzech, na co każdy podniósł swój i wypił na raz. Każdy poza Angie, która zakrztusiła się, odstawiając na blat naczynie z nieskończonym alkoholem.

\- Jesteś taka cienka w piciu alkoholu – skomentował Luke, na co dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, starając się zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy. Jednak Niall zauważył te lekko podniesione kąciki ust, które ją zdradzały. – Idziesz na parkiet? – kiwnął w jego kierunku, gdzie między innymi imprezowiczami tańczyła już Winter z Rocco. Louis i Harry nadal siedzieli przy barze, rozmawiając na lekkie tematy.

\- Jasne – dziewczyna podskoczyła w miejscu, łapiąc gitarzystę pod ramię, prowadząc go niedaleko pary. Niall zauważył uśmiech Winter skierowany do Luke’a oraz to jak muzyk starał się nie przejmować obecnością włoskiego aktora, całą uwagę poświęcając Angie.

\- Ona jest w nim tak cholernie zakochana, podczas gdy on nadal czuje coś do Winter – usłyszał głos Harrego, który przerwał rozmowę z Louisem, wpatrując się w przyjaciół.

\- Mamy do czynienia z prawdziwym trójkątem miłosnym – podsumował Louis, zerkając na Nialla. – Będziesz tutaj tak stał i czekał na Liama? Chcesz coś, by dotrzymało towarzystwa?

\- Masz na myśli alkohol, trawkę czy coś innego?

\- Mecz piłki nożnej w moim biurze, jeśli tylko tego pragniesz – odpowiedział ze śmiechem, kiwając na barmana. Zamówił mu drink o nazwie, której Niall nigdy dotąd nie słyszał, a tym bardziej nie pił. Chociaż może pił, ale kiedy był już zbyt mocno wstawiony by cokolwiek ogarniać. – Proszę i miłego czekania na swojego księcia.

Liam pojawił się dwadzieścia minut później; Niall w tym czasie zdążył opróżnić szklankę z tajemniczym drinkiem i dwa razy wyjść na zewnątrz, by zapalić. Mężczyzna miał bałagan na głowie, zarost na policzkach i mocno dopasowaną czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Wypili po dwa shoty nim nie poszli na parkiet, nieopodal Winter i Rocco, którzy tańczyli kompletnie nie do rytmu ani trochę się tym nie przejmując. Ciało jego i Liama szybko się odnalazły w muzyce, ich ręce niemalże od razu spoczęły na sobie, przyciągając się bliżej, będąc stęsknionymi za swoim dotykiem. Wpatrując się w sobie oczy, zapomnieli o tym, gdzie byli, z kim byli, jaką mieli historię na karku. Niall zapomniał o kilku ważnych rozmowach, widząc tylko utkwiony w nim brąz i duże ręce na talii. On sam trzymał Liama za kark, skradając mu pocałunki, na które mężczyzna się uśmiechał.

Dwie godziny później, wszyscy całkowicie zmęczeni i spragnieni, zajęli loże w prywatnej części klubu, do której wstęp mieli tylko nieliczni goście. Dwóch barmanów przyniosło im kilka drinków i popielniczkę, po czym zostawili ich samych.

\- Jak właściwie powstawała ta ekipa? – zapytał zainteresowany Liam, rozglądając się po twarzach nowopoznanych osób.

\- Ja jestem tutaj czystym przypadkiem – powiedział szybko Rocco, z dłońmi wyciągniętymi przed siebie, w obronnym geście. – To Winter mnie przyprowadziła.

\- Ale grzecznie zapytałam, czy masz ochotę na zabawę – zaoponowała, uśmiechając się szeroko do chłopaka. – W każdym razie ja i Niall poznaliśmy się jakieś sześć lat temu w Dublinie. Zaczęliśmy studia na tym samym uniwersytecie, niedługo po tym ja dostałam propozycję pracy w modelingu, a Niall nagrania demo. Harrego poznałam na jakieś imprezie po premierze nowej kolekcji jakiegoś projektanta, on w międzyczasie poznał Louisa i później Nialla, z którym nawet nagrał duet na album. Angie to moja makijażystka, która poznała Harrego przez jego stylistę jeszcze wcześniej niż ja go poznałam, a Luke gra w bandzie Nialla, więc przychodząc na koncerty jakoś się poznaliśmy i zaprzyjaźniliśmy. A Rocco poznałam na Milian Fashion Week.

\- A wyglądacie tak jakbyście się znali naprawdę długo – zauważył Liam, przeskakując spojrzeniem na każdą z osób. – Fajna z was ekipa.

\- Wiem. To wszystko dzięki mnie – powiedziała skromnie Angie, sięgając po przypadkowego drinka, który jako jeden z nielicznych został nietknięty. W tym samym momencie sięgnął po niego także Luke. – Zostaw to. Pierwsza go dotknęłam.

\- Tobie już wystarczy tego picia, Angie. Daj coś tym o mocniejszej głowie niż twoja.

\- Och, mówisz o Louisie? – sarknęła, ciskając w niego piorunami. Luke pokręcił głową i łapiąc ją za nadgarstek przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Wpatrywał się w jej oczy, uśmiechając się czarująco i wyzywająco zarazem. Niall zauważył jak dziewczyna zacisnęła ręce w pięści, nie chcąc dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Była twarda i nieugięta, tak łatwo nie dawała się omamić. – Jeśli potrzebujesz drinka, możesz wstać, pójść do baru i zamówić sobie co tylko będziesz chciał. Jesteś dużym chłopcem, to na pewno nie wykracza poza zakres twoich kompetencji, prawda?

\- Angie, Angie, Angie – Luke pokiwał głową, nie patrząc na innych dookoła. – Dlaczego bywasz taka trudna nawet po alkoholu?

\- Bo bycie łatwą jest przejebane – podsumowała i działając chłopakowi jeszcze bardziej na nerwy, sięgnęła po drinka, z którego upiła kilka potężnych łyków.

\- Jestem ciekawy jak dla ciebie skończy się ta noc – powiedział z uśmiechem, puszczając ją. – Czy w ogóle sama trafisz do domu, czy będziesz musiała spać u Winter lub w jej wannie, by mieć bliżej do toalety.

\- Moja wanna z reguły bywa zajęta przez Nialla, Harrego lub nieraz ciebie, Luke – wtrąciła Winter, złośliwie puszczając mu oczko. – Angie tak naprawdę rzadko u mnie śpi po jakieś imprezie. Woli dzielić łóżko ze swoją przyjaciółką.

\- Musisz trzymać jej stronę? Miałem nadzieję odrobinę ją podenerwować. – Luke pokręcił głową, zarzucając rękę na ramię blondynki. Uwadze Nialla nie uszło jej chwilowe zastygnięcie w miejscu, jakby nie wiedziała co właśnie się działo. Rozluźniła się jednak niemalże równie szybko, uśmiechając się w ten pewny siebie sposób, czego nie widział u innych osób. – Skoro Winter tak ładnie wspomniała o twojej przyjaciółce, to może podzielisz się z nami sekretem i powiesz nam, gdzie ona jest?

\- Szlaja się gdzieś ze swoimi mniej znanymi i niepopularnymi znajomymi – odpowiedziała siląc się na spokojny ton. Jednak osoby, które doskonale ją znały, wiedziały, że pod tą powłoką względnego opanowania i lekkiego uśmiechu, który mimo wszystko nie znikł,  czaił się dystans i marnie ukrywana zazdrość. Luke patrzył na nią ułamek sekundy dłużej niż powinien, próbując odgadnąć, co się stało. – Brakuje ci jej, Luke? – spytała, kontynuując rozmowę, która już od początku prowadziła donikąd.

\- Absolutnie nie, Angie – zaprzeczył, przyciągając ją do swojego boku, dając jej do zrozumienia, że jest w porządku. Lub może dodatkowo chcąc ją uspokoić, by nie zaczęła niepotrzebnej awantury, co była zdolna zrobić. – Byłem tylko ciekawy, bo wy praktycznie zawsze wychodzicie gdzieś razem, o ile jesteście obie w mieście.

\- Jak widać nie zawsze – mruknęła, mocniej się w niego wtulając, w całości korzystając z tych dodatkowych chwil przy jego boku.

\- Dobrze, skoro Angie jest w swoim własnym niebie, to co powie reszta na to, by wrócić na parkiet, nim właściciel nas stąd wykopie? – zawołał radośnie Harry, patrząc ze śmiechem na swojego chłopaka, który jedynie wywrócił oczami, dopijając do końca swojego drinka. – Ale poważnie, ruszmy się, bo mam wrażenie, że siedzimy tutaj już wieczność i niedługo śmierć nas tutaj zastanie.

Jak na złość lub przez marny przypadek, DJ puścił remiks piosenki Shawna Mendesa „In my Blood”, na którą Niall jęknął, patrząc z mordem na Louisa, jakby to była jego wina.  Mężczyzna odpowiedział rękami podniesionymi do góry, unikając odpowiedzialności za wybór DJa.

\- To się nie dzieje naprawdę – mruknął pod nosem, czując na swoim ciele ręce Liama. Jak nie patrząc na to, że brunet nadal stał w miejscu i próbował się nie przejmować lecącą piosenką, starał się go rozruszać, rozerwać. By dał się ponieść chwili. Niall spojrzał mu w oczy, a widząc malujące się na nim pożądanie, chciał tylko złapać go za rękę i po prostu stamtąd wyjść, nie mówiąc nikomu ani słowa. – Spadamy stąd, Payne. Teraz.

\- Czekałem aż to powiesz.

 

Niall obudził się bez kaca. Bez potwornego bólu głowy czy suchości w gardle, za to nagi w swojej pomiętej pościeli, z Liamem przy boku, który nadal spał, mocno się w niego wtulając. Jedna z dłoni mężczyzny luźno spoczywała na talii Nialla, także mężczyzna nie miał najmniejszego problemu by się spod niej wyswobodzić. Zakładając bokserki, zerknął na niego, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, który mimowolnie wkradał mu się na usta. Mimo postawy, którą budował w ciągu dnia, próbując być silnym, poważnym, pewnym siebie mężczyzną, o poranku, nadal śpiąc, z włosami wpadającymi do oczu i twarzą mocno wciśniętą w poduszkę, wyglądał niewinne i bezbronnie. W świetle pierwszych promieni, daleko mu było do silnego trenera personalnego.

Dając mu szybkiego buziaka w czoło, wyszedł z sypialni, zabierając jeszcze po drodze telefon, na którym zdążył już zauważyć jakieś milion wiadomości. W kuchni pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił, było włączenie ekspresu do kawy i odblokowanie telefonu, by zapoznać się z powiadomieniami. Nie licząc kilku z twittera czy instagrama, dostał prawdziwy spam od Winter na Whatsappie. Większość z nich dotyczyła tego, gdzie się podział, czy nadal żył, i czy nie musi dzwonić do kostnicy z pytaniem, czy przywieźli do nich ciało dwudziestopięcioletniego Irlandczyka. Na koniec napisała mu, że Angie i Luke pojechali do mieszkania dziewczyny, więc ten wieczór prawdopodobnie dla każdego z nich skończył się dobrze.

Niall w końcu nacisnął ikonkę słuchawki, zauważając pod nazwą Winter, że dziewczyna była aktywna. Dwa sygnały później, z gotową kawą, usiadł w salonie, witając się z przyjaciółką.

\- _Jednak żyjesz, Horan –_ usłyszał na przywitanie, zamiast standardowego „dzień dobry”.

\- Jednak żyję, Brown – odpowiedział ze śmiechem, delektując się smakiem i zapachem pierwszej kawy. Usłyszał kliknięcie w telefonie i chwilę później zobaczył radosną twarz Winter. Wyglądała rześko i świeżo. Miała lekki makijaż, białą koszulkę i rozpuszczone włosy oraz ślad czekolady na policzku. – Masz czekoladę na lewym policzku. Co jadłaś?

\- Och – natychmiast starła plamę, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej – Rocco robił naleśniki. Jak zwykle bywam zbyt pazerna na Nutellę. Gdzie zniknąłeś?

\- Pojechałem z Liamem do siebie. A jak u ciebie? Rocco został na noc?

\- Znasz mnie, Niall. Nie poszłam z nim do łóżka, jeśli o to ci chodzi – dodała, patrząc na kogoś, kto siedział obok niej. – Rano byliśmy pobiegać, gdy brałam prysznic, zrobił nam śniadanie, ja mu się odwdzięczyłam kawą. Ma samolot powrotny około pierwszej po południu i tyle. Na pewno zostaniemy w kontakcie, ale raczej bez romansu. Kolejna udana noc z Liamem?

\- Zdecydowanie – przytaknął, puszczając jej oczko, na co dziewczyna zachichotała.

\- Mam wrażenie, że podczas mojej nieobecności coś się stało i ty za nic w świecie nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, co takiego. Wiem, że ostatnio byłam zajęta i jeszcze ten wylot do Mediolanu, ale teraz jestem obok i serio, jeśli będziesz chciał pogadać, to śmiało pisz, w porządku?

\- Pamiętam, obiecuję, że porozmawiamy. Nie lecisz na ostatni dzień do Paryża?

\- Lecę. Właściwie lecę na trzy dni. Niedziela, poniedziałek i wtorek. Miałam nie być w niedzielę, ale jedna z modelek, która miała iść w niedzielnym pokazie dla Valentino i Givenchy zaniemogła i muszę być wcześniej. Mam samolot dzisiaj o piątej.

\- Rozumiem, że agencja załatwiła ci prywatny lot?

\- Prywatny w cholerę. Z niebotycznie drogim szampanem i stewardesą rozmawiającym w każdym możliwym języku – mruknęła, wywracając oczami.

W tej chwili do salonu wszedł Liam, w samych bokserkach, bałaganem na głowie i śladem poduszki na policzku. Usiadł obok niego i jak gdyby nic wyjął kubek z kawą z jego ręki, wzdychając pod nosem. Niall obserwował go, w drugiej dłoni wciąż trzymając telefon z Winter na kamerce.

\- Dzień dobry, Liam – dziewczyna nie byłaby sobą, nie dając dać znać o swojej osobie w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zatrujesz się tymi fusami.

\- Cześć, Winter – mężczyzna pomachał do niej, uśmiechając się lekko. – Piłem gorsze. Przeszkadzam wam?

\- Nie, jest w porządku. Chciałam się tylko upewnić, że nie muszę szukać trupa Horana gdzieś w kanałach Londynu. Niall, zadzwonię przed wylotem, w porządku?

\- Mam cię odwieźć? – dziewczyna jedynie skinęła głową i życząc im udanego poranka, rozłączyła się, polecając jeszcze Liamowi dobrą kawiarnię ulicę od mieszkania Nialla, jeśli jednak okaże się, że ta kawa była ohydna, a będzie potrzebować więcej kofeiny.

\- Wszystko gra? – spytał Liam, gdy Niall odłożył telefon na stolik, odbierając od niego kubek z resztką swojej kawy. Wypijając ją do końca, ułożył nogi na jego kolanach, patrząc na profil jego twarzy. Był przystojny, tego nie dało się ukryć. Z tym kilkudniowym zarostem, szerokim uśmiechem, szczenięcymi oczami i włosami, których wyraźnie nie potrafił ujarzmić. – Niall?

\- Jesteś cholernie przystojny, Payne – wyznał, przechylając głowę w prawo. – Jakim cudem, w dniu poznania mnie, byłeś wolny?

\- Miałem kilka romansów. Nie żyłem w celibacie, jeśli o to pytasz. Parę razy uprawiałem szybki seks w toalecie, czy nawet w przymierzalni. Było spontanicznie i dość głupio, jak tak teraz o tym myślę.

\- Nie mówiłem o przygodnym seksie, a związku. Z kimś na stałe, dłużej.

\- Po co pakować się w związek? – spytał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, uważnie obserwując reakcję Nialla. – Sam doskonale wiesz jak to się u ciebie skończyło. Według mnie związek to trochę kłopot. Musisz się martwić i przejmować. Zastanawiać się czy nie popełniłeś jakieś gafy, pamiętać o ważnych datach, mieć czas. Sprzątać, gotować, prasować. Troszczyć się. Jak już ci mówiłem wczoraj, nic nie musimy definiować. Po co psuć coś, co mamy teraz, etykietką _związek_?

Niall słuchał tego, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. To prawda, że teraz nie chciał niczego poważnego. Nie w głowie mu był romans, wspólne mieszkanie, czy dbanie o siebie nawzajem. Chciał kogoś z kim mógłby wyjść na piwo, posiedzieć u tej osoby, może iść do łóżka. Ale czy naprawdę potrzebował trzymania się za rękę, ciągłych pocałunków, telefonów i śniadań do łóżka?

\- Możemy trwać w tej relacji i zobaczyć z czasem, jak to się rozwinie. W końcu teraz jest naprawdę dobrze, nie sądzisz? – zaproponował, nachylając się nad nim. Pocałował go mocno i żarliwie. – Nie bawmy się w etykietki, Niall. Żyj chwilą i niczym się nie przejmuj. Jeśli do mnie nie zadzwonisz po wspólnie spędzonej nocy, nie będę ci robił awantur. Tego samego chciałbym od ciebie. Po prostu żyjmy w tej relacji, ale nie uzależniajmy się od siebie.

\- Nie potrzebuję w tym momencie żadnego związku – powiedział  pewnie Niall, przyciągając Liama do kolejnego pocałunku.

Mimo wszystko, leżąc z jednym brązowookim, myślał o drugim. Młodszym, będącym teraz zza oceanem i prawdopodobnie kompletnie nie przejmującym się nim. Mającym go w głębokiej dupie, będącym zajętym czymś (lub kimś) zupełnie innym.

Niall wpadł i coraz mniej wiedział, co właściwie zrobić.


	7. on wcale nie jest gejem.

Jedynej rzeczy jakiej Niall był pewien w stu procentach było to, że naprawdę nie chciał znaleźć się w Los Angeles, wiedząc, że był tam Shawn Mendes. Nie chciał czuć tego cholernego uczucia, które na pewno będzie kazało mu do niego zadzwonić i umówić się na długo planowane spotkanie, do którego nadal nie doszło. Mimo zapierania się rękami i nogami, snucia wielkich (oraz trochę mniejszych) teorii spiskowych, dla których nie mógł wsiąść w samolot, w końcu wylądował na lotnisku LAX. Była trzecia po południu, dwunastego marca, wtorek, gdy słońce uderzyło w jego, niczego nie spodziewającą się, twarz. Był zmęczony po długim locie, a nadpobudliwa Winter ze swoją makijażystką i Harrym na dokładkę, nie poprawiały mu humoru. Ani trochę. Co więcej miał ochotę ich wszystkich pozabijać.

\- Dlaczego właściwie jesteście tutaj ze mną? – spytał, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę do podstawionego auta, o które zatroszczyła się jego osobista asystentka. Tara jak zwykle zadbała o każdy, najmniejszy, szczegół jego podróży. Zabukowała bilety dla niego i jego przyjaciół, podstawiła auto i pewnie nawet zaopatrzyła lodówkę w jego domu, chociaż to nie należało do jej obowiązków.

\- Winter ma jakieś spotkanie z ludźmi od Givenchy – zaczęła Angie, rozsiadając się na przednim siedzeniu, tuż obok niego. Mimo jej niechęci do niego, siedzenie z przodu i chłonięcie widoków jej ulubionego miasta, sprawiało, że była w stanie znieść towarzystwo Irlandczyka podczas dwugodzinnej podróży do domu.

\- Mam dla nich sesję zdjęciową – poprawiła automatycznie Winter, siedząc z tyłu, razem z Harrym, który ledwo zapiąwszy pasy, położył głowę na jej ramieniu – spotkanie miałam przed Mediolanem, inaczej nie poszłabym w pokazie.

\- Nie ważne – Angie machnęła ręką, zakładając na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne. – Jako jej prawa ręka mam obowiązek być przy niej, gdy ma zdjęcia.

\- Powiedz wprost, że dla ciebie każdy pretekst by odwiedzić Los Angeles jest dobry – powiedziała Winter, przeglądając swój kalendarz na iPadzie.

\- Okej, a Styles? – spytał Niall, patrząc na chłopaka. Brytyjczyk jęknął pod nosem, naciągając kaptur bluzy, w której leciał, na oczy, odcinając się od światła. – Dobra.

\- Harry przyleciał, bo Louis go wykopał z ich łóżka – rzuciła uszczypliwie Angie, zerkając na chłopaka przez ramię.

\- Przyleciałem, bo Louis się martwi tym, czy Niall nie zrobi czegoś głupiego jeśli chodzi o Shawna – odparł, chowając twarz w szyi Winter. Modelka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, czując na policzku długie włosy chłopaka. – I chciałem iść na jakiś koncert. Ale dzięki Angie, że tak martwisz się naszym łóżkiem.

\- Zawsze do usług, Harry. O co chodzi z Shawnem? – zapytała zainteresowana, patrząc uważnie na Nialla, który w tym czasie zdążył opuścić parking i wjechać na autostradę prowadzącą do miasta.

\- Nic. Nie ma żadnego Shawna – uciął szybko, zerkając w lusterko na Winter. Dziewczyna jakby czując na sobie jego spojrzenie, podniosła wzrok znad ekranu urządzenia, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech.

Po powrocie Winter z Paryża w końcu znaleźli czas na rozmowę. Nie obyło się bez butelki wina (może nawet trzech), pudełka pizzy i spokojnej muzyki, która by ich nie zagłuszała. Przy wyłączonych telefonach, Niall mógł nareszcie powiedzieć jej o wszystkim, co siedziało mu na wątrobie. O każdej myśli, uczuciu, niepewności. O Liamie i przede wszystkim o Shawnie, który jak na złość mieszkał w tej samej dzielnicy w Los Angeles, co oni. Więc teraz dziewczyna wiedziała dosłownie wszystko, a mimo to nadal przy nim była, nie odchodząc, nie oceniając, wspierając go i chcąc dla niego jak najlepiej.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że tylko ja nie wiem, o co chodzi? – spytała pochmurnie, zakładając dłonie na piersi. – Harry? Wiesz, coś?

\- Wiem, że mam dać znać Louisowi, gdy Niall pójdzie na piwo z Shawnem. Nic poza tym. I nawet nie chcę wiedzieć więcej – dodał szybko, nadal mając kaptur naciągnięty na oczy, także nie mógł dostrzec rzucanych przez nią gromów. – Daj mu spokój, Ang.

\- Ani mi się śni. Horan ma ewidentnie jakieś uczucia do Mendesa i nikt, jak na złość, nic mi nie chce powiedzieć i mam dać temu spokój? – spytała zła, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Nikt ci nic nie chce powiedzieć, bo jesteś cholerną paplą – mruknął Niall. – Winter, podwieźć cię do domu czy masz po drodze jakieś spotkanie?

\- Do domu. Spotkanie mam dopiero jutro około dziesiątej.

Ponad dwie godziny później, po odwiezieniu każdego z nich, zaparkował auto w swoim garażu. Siedząc w nim dłużej, przy zgaszonym silniku, z dłońmi mocno zaciśniętymi na kierownicy, miał nadzieję, że podczas jego pobytu w Kalifornii, nie wydarzy się nic, czego będzie później żałować. Naprawdę nie chciał wracać do Europy z przeczuciem, że coś skopał i zniszczył, przez swoje gówniarskie uczucia i niepohamowanie się. A gdyby jeszcze paparazzie mieli to uwiecznić… Nie chciał nawet myśleć, jak bardzo zniszczyłoby mu to życie.

 

Musiał zasnąć, bo kiedy ponownie rozejrzał się po pokoju, zastał całkowite ciemności. Jedynym źródłem światła był jego świecący telefon. Mozolnie sięgnął po urządzenie, mając nadzieję, że to nie menedżer z jakimiś świetnymi planami na wieczór czy na poranny wywiad. Widząc jednak nazwę kontaktu, która nieprzerwanie informowała go o próbie nawiązania połączenia, jęknął przeciągle, nie chcąc odbierać. W końcu, dwa połączenia później, siedząc na brzegu łóżka, przesunął palcem po wyświetlaczu, odbierając.

\- Shawn – westchnął, przecierając twarz, by pozbyć się ostatnich śladów snu. Chłopak po drugiej stronie zachichotał, nieświadomie wysyłając ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa Nialla, na co Irlandczyk westchnął. – Potrzebujesz czegoś? Skończył ci się cukier, czy piwo?

\- Cześć, Niall – odezwał się, wciąż się śmiejąc – dobrze słyszeć, że jak zawsze po locie z Europy masz cholernie dużo energii do wszystkiego. Nie to co Winter. Dwie godziny temu była widziana w Beverly Hills razem z Angie, Justinem Bieberem i Hailey Bieber na kolacji.

\- Dwie godziny temu… - powtórzył głucho, rozglądając się dookoła – to która jest godzina? Lądowałem o trzeciej, w domu byłem trochę po piątej i…

\- Zasnąłeś, żadna nowość – podsumował ze śmiechem, a ciarki przybrały na sile. Brunet jęknął przeciągle, niemalże prosząc Kanadyjczyka by się zamknął i nie wydawał z siebie żadnych dźwięków, bo go drażnił. – Dochodzi dziewiąta wieczorem, masz jakieś plany?

\- Żadnych, poza zjedzeniem i prysznicem. Pewnie cuchnę jak mops – mruknął, wstając z łóżka by zapalić duże światło. – A co z tobą? Żadnych planów na wtorkowy wieczór? Nie masz randki czy innego gówna?

\- Jak zawsze uroczy – skomentował i Niall mógłby się założyć o swój ostatni przelew, że Shawn w tym momencie wywrócił oczami, co robił zawsze ilekroć z ust Irlandczyka padało _nie urocze_ słowo. – Mam kilka piw w lodówce, a ty możesz zamówić pizzę. Co ty na to?

\- Wpraszasz się na męskie pogaduszki? – spytał uszczypliwie, próbując zatuszować szybciej bijące serce i drżenie rąk, które pojawiło się dosłownie znikąd. Jeszcze chwilę temu zachowywał się całkowicie normalnie (nie licząc dreszczy, które ani trochę nie zelżały), a teraz miał wrażenie, że zamienił się w zakochaną nastolatkę, do której miał przyjechać najprzystojniejszy chłopak w szkole.

Jak bardzo chciałby, żeby to była prawda, może wtedy jego życie byłoby prostsze i nieskomplikowane. Z telefonem pomiędzy barkiem, a policzkiem, doszedł do śmiałego wniosku; jeszcze będąc w szkole średniej nie miał takich… problemów, jak w tym momencie. Wtedy jego życie było milion razy łatwiejsze. Nie musiał się martwić wyprasowaną koszulą, makijażem, kogo trzymał za rękę i z kim jadł kolację. Nie musiał się zastanawiać nad tym, czy paparazzie zrobią mu zdjęcia jak będzie czekał pod domem Shawna czy jakiekolwiek innego chłopaka. A teraz? Teraz, mimo swojego _coming out_ nadal musiał się pilnować, bo nie każdemu pasowało to, z kim się spotykał i pokazywał na mieście. Musiał uważać na gesty i słowa i naprawdę był już tym zmęczony. Chciał tylko…

\- Niall? Jesteś tam czy znowu zasnąłeś? – Głos Shawna przebił się przez ścianę jego myśli z niemałym trudem. Brunet potrząsnął głową, wracając do rzeczywistości.

\- Jestem, wybacz. Jasne, przychodź. Nie zapomnij piwa. Weź wszystko co masz, ja zamówię pizzę – dodał i się rozłączył, nim znowu by odleciał i stracił wątek.

Czterdzieści minut później, w świeżej koszulce i dresach, odebrał pizzę i wpuścił Shawna do domu. Chłopak przyszedł niemalże w tym samym czasie, co dostawca pizzy, mijając go na podjeździe. Uwadze Nialla nie uszła starannie wyprasowana koszula, zaczesane włosy i zapach perfum, który go połaskotał, gdy Shawn go mocniej uścisnął. Dostrzegł także błysk w jego oczach, który pogłębił się na jego widok, ale z drugiej strony Horanowi mogło się to tylko wydawać lub mogło to być spowodowane światłem, które paliło się na całym parterze, oświetlając każdy zakamarek.

\- Dobrze cię w końcu widzieć, stary – odezwał się Shawn, gdy zrzucił ze stóp buty i rozsiadł się na kanapie Nialla. W tle leciała przypadkowa stacja muzyczna, ściszona jednak do takiej głośności, by nie przeszkadzała im w swobodnej rozmowie. - Co słychać w wielkim świecie?

\- Wydaje mi się, że twój jest większy – mruknął, otwierając piwo – w końcu zacząłeś światową trasę koncertową – dodał, podając mu jedną z butelek.

Shawn wzruszył ramionami, stukając się z nim butelką.

\- To i tak nie zmienia tego, że jestem ciekawy, co u ciebie. Jak się trzymasz? Nie chciałem o to pytać przez telefon. Wydaje mi się, że jest z tobą o wiele lepiej, co?

\- Zdecydowanie – przyznał, kiwając głową, mocniej ściskając palce na szkle. – Chociaż brukowce nie ułatwiali nie sprawy. Trochę się uwzięli i cóż… niejednokrotnie miałem ochotę ich pozwać.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Dla ludzi od zawsze jesteś tą spokojną, nie denerwującą się osobą, która tak naprawdę ignoruje wszystko, co o niej piszą w mediach – powiedział Shawn, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Chyba właśnie to zawsze w tobie podziwiałem. Nie dajesz się im wyprowadzić z równowagi, nieważne, co o tobie piszą, ty milczysz i robisz swoje.

\- Nie zawsze tak jest, Shawn – zaprzeczył, biorąc kilka łyków piwa – tak naprawdę jestem dość wybuchowy i szybko się denerwuję. No i bywam sarkastyczny.

\- Mimo wszystko ludzie nazywają cię uroczym.

Niall spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc, do czego prowadziła ta rozmowa. Shawn nie był pijany, ledwo wypił połowę swojego piwa, skąd wobec tego u niego tyle odwagi by mówić mu coś takiego? Do tej pory nigdy nie usłyszał od niego, że go podziwia i za co. Shawn nigdy nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób i nigdy, ale to nie przenigdy, nie użył w jego obecności słowa _uroczy._ Pomijając te momenty, kiedy uroczymi nazywał jego sarkastyczne i ironiczne komentarze.

\- Jestem najmniej uroczą osobą na świecie – powiedział słabo, odwracając od niego wzrok. – Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? Mam coś na twarzy, do cholery?

\- Ze złością ci nie do twarzy, Horan. – Młodszy westchnął, odstawiając butelkę na stolik. Niall miał dziwne wrażenie, że chciał o coś zapytać, ale jakby do końca nie wiedział, czy może. Albo jak poprawnie skonstruować pytanie, by nie wyszło źle. – Jak z tym nowym chłopakiem? Twój menadżer nie ma nic przeciwko?

\- Przeciwko… czemu?

\- Przeciwko twojemu związkowi, z chłopakiem, który nie jest z branży.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Nie dostałem od nich ochrzanu ani nic takiego, więc chyba jest w porządku. Tak naprawdę ich już teraz nic nie zaskoczy – dodał – mogą mnie co najwyżej poganiać z nowym materiałem albo się wściekać, że zaspałem na jakąś sesję zdjęciową.

\- Lub na to, że robisz zadymy z powodu modelki, która miała ci towarzyszyć na planie do teledysku.

\- Cóż, nie chcą więcej zatrudniać Winter, bo sądzą, że nikt już nie uwierzy w teledysk do miłosnej piosenki, w którym pojawia się ciągle ta sama dziewczyna.

Niall ponownie doszedł do wniosku, że wspomnienie jego przyjaciółki przełamywało jakąś niewidzialną barierę, której nie potrafili pokonać, nie przywołując jej. Winter łamała lody, nawet nie będąc fizycznie w tym samym pomieszczeniu. I z jednej strony to było w porządku, bo od razu widział zmianę w nastroju i w zachowaniu Shawna, ale z drugiej, czy to naprawdę znaczyło, że bez niej, nie potrafił z nikim rozmawiać? Że nawet bez niej, nie był w stanie pogadać z Shawnem na jakieś przypadkowe tematy?

Kilka godzin później, po kilku piwach, zagraniu paru piosenek i dyskusji na najmniej ważne tematy, siedzieli na podłodze w sypialni Nialla, ich kostki krzyżowały się i wychodziło na to, że był jedynym, który zwrócił na to jakąkolwiek uwagę. Shawn po prostu opierał się o łóżko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, będąc o wiele bardziej odważniejszy w kolejnych pytaniach, a Niallowi pozostało się z tego cieszyć. Nie często miał okazję widzieć przyjaciela w takim stanie, a co więcej tak szczerze, bez spięcia i tematów tabu, rozmawiać.

\- Niall? – Mendes szturchnął go stopą, chociaż nie musiał tego robić. Cała uwaga Irlandczyka skupiała się tylko na nim, odkąd przekroczył próg jego domu. Gdy kiwnął głową, na znak, że go słucha, kontynuował. – Kiedy do ciebie doszło, że wolisz tylko chłopaków, a nie chłopaków i dziewczyny?

\- Że jestem homoseksualny, a nie biseksualny? – spytał, nazywając rzeczy po imieniu, co wyraźnie szło z Shawnowi z trudem. Chłopak skinął głową, patrząc na niego uważnie, jakby się bojąc, że coś go może ominąć. Niall westchnął. Właściwie nigdy chyba nie opowiadał tego, jak to się u niego… zaczęło. Nawet jeśli go o to pytano, sprytnie unikał odpowiedzi, dochodząc do wniosku, że nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Nie miał nawet pewności czy jego przyjaciele (poza Winter, naturalnie) znali tą historię. Mimo wszystko czuł dziwną ulgę, że to właśnie Shawn miałby ją poznać. Ktoś, kto nie był mu do końca obojętny. – W sumie to nie jestem w stanie wskazać konkretnej sytuacji ani dnia, w którym to się stało, bo musiałbym cię okłamać. Nie chcę też wciskać ci jakiegoś kitu, który miałby uwiarygodnić moją historię. Jak pewnie wiesz, ja i Winter zaczęliśmy studia na jednym uniwersytecie w Dublinie, już wtedy dziewczyna była śliczna, dużo osób się za nią oglądało, mówiono o niej, że jest seksowna. Słyszałem jak wiele chłopaków mówiło, że chcieliby ją przelecieć, dotknąć jej dupy, pomacać cycków, znaleźć się pomiędzy jej nogami. Wiesz takie przedmiotowe traktowanie, które mnie osobiście bardzo dotknęło, mimo że nie dotyczyło mojej osoby, a i Winter była wtedy dla mnie obcą dziewczyną. Ktoś zapytał, co ja o niej sądzę. Czy mi się podoba i czy bym się z nią umówił. Jak na zrządzenie losu, pojawiła się koło nas, czystym przypadkiem. Pytała chyba o salę czy coś. Mogłem śmiało przyznać im rację, była śliczna. Może i seksowna, ale nie poczułem na jej widok żadnego podniecenia czy onieśmielenia. Była skromna i nieśmiała, miała uroczy uśmiech i ogromne oczy i chyba to zwróciło na siebie moją uwagę najbardziej. Nie widziałem w niej tego, co moi znajomi. Dla mnie nie liczył się jej tyłek, cycki czy noc w jej łóżku. Lub pomiędzy jej nogami.

\- Ale to chyba nie mogła być jednorazowa sytuacja.

\- Ależ skąd – zaprzeczył, kiwając głową, dopijając do końca piwo. – Później poszedłem na podwójną randkę. Jednemu z moich kolegów udało się namówić Winter na spotkanie, a ponieważ zauważył, że ja podobałem się innej dziewczynie, stwierdził, że pójdziemy gdzieś w czwórkę – Niall zachichotał na wspomnienie najgorszej randki w jego życiu. Pewnie, gdyby obok siedziała Winter, powiedziałaby dokładnie to samo. – Przez całą kolację nieznana mi dziewczyna próbowała zaciągnąć mnie do toalety, oferując mi zrobienie loda, dotykając mojego krocza, szeptając jakieś słówka, które miały mnie podniecić czy coś. Podobnie zachowywał się tamten chłopak względem Winter, która co chwilę wywracała oczami, aż w końcu tak mocno ścisnęła go penisa, że biedaczek odsunął się od niej o dobry metr. Później jeszcze kilka razy próbowałem umówić się z dziewczynami, ale nie kończyło się to zbyt dobrze. W końcu…

\- W końcu?

Naprawdę miał zamiar powiedzieć mu, że właściwie to Winter pomogła mu odkryć swoją seksualność i sprawić, że poczuł się z tym pewnie i komfortowo? Że gdyby nie ona, to pewnie jeszcze długo walczyłby ze sobą, próbując swoich sił w związkach z kobietami, wiedząc, że to i tak skończy się niepowodzeniem i dodatkowym zranieniem dziewczyn?

\- Winter powiedziała mi, że chyba bardziej wolałbym umówić się ze swoimi niezaspokojonymi seksualnie kumplami niż jej koleżankami. Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Wypierałem się rękami i nogami, aż poznałem chłopaka. Poszedłem z nim na randkę i w porównaniu do każdego poprzedniego wyjścia z dziewczyną, ta była naprawdę udana. Doszliśmy nawet do etapu całowania się i wspólnej nocy.

\- Więc… gdyby nie Winter nie doszedłbyś do tego? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Pewnie w końcu bym się połapał, ale ona zdecydowanie pomogła mi to zrozumieć szybciej. Dzięki niej nie męczyłem się, aż tak długo, jak pewnie bym się męczył, gdybym nadal próbował randkować z dziewczynami. – Przyznał szczerze. – Czemu o to wszystko pytasz, Shawn? Myślisz, że możesz woleć chłopców?

\- Nie, raczej nie – odpowiedział po kilku minutowej ciszy, co Niallowi jasno dało do zrozumienia, że chłopak nie był w stu procentach szczery. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że z Niallem, a z samym sobą. Kanadyjczyk wyraźnie się męczył, posmutniał, a dodatkowo jakby stracił zapał do dalszego picia.

\- Shawn, wiesz, że ja wiem, kiedy kłamiesz, prawda?

Brązowe, sarnie oczy, spojrzały na niego i chociaż do tamtej pory Niall sądził, że Shawn unikał odpowiedzi i bał się, teraz patrząc w nie, widział przerażenie i niepewność w czystej postaci. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie dostrzegł niczego podobnego u innych osób. Może brało się to też stąd, że nikt nie był dla niego tak bliski, jak ten kanadyjski dzieciak, który nadal odkrywał swoją seksualność, a w świetle fleszy było to nad wyraz trudne.

\- Jestem zmęczony pytaniami o to czy kogoś mam czy kogoś kocham, kiedy pokażę się gdzieś ze swoją dziewczyną. Pytają mnie o mój typ, co mi się podoba u innych dziewczyn, czego szukam w partnerce. To naprawdę dobijające. Nie chcę już na to odpowiadać. Mam dość.

\- Więc nie odpowiadaj – powiedział prosto, radząc mu dokładnie to samo, co sam zrobił przed laty. – Unikaj odpowiedzi, ignoruj je. Nie komentuj niczego. Kiedy ja, będąc już popularny, wyszedłem z szafy, poszedłem po prostu na spacer ze swoim ówczesnym chłopakiem. Później tylko napisałem o tym jeden tweet i tyle. Żadnego oficjalnego oświadczenia, żadnego wielkiego wywiadu w telewizji. Może miałem jedną sesję zdjęciową i szczerze o tym powiedziałem, ale to był jeden jedyny raz, nic więcej. To twoje życie, Shawn. Naprawdę nikt nie ma prawa wpierdalać się w nie i pytać cię o rzeczy, o których nie chcesz mówić. Jeśli wolisz mężczyzn, to w porządku. Zawsze obok siebie znajdziesz osoby, które będą cię wpierać we wszystkim, co robisz, niezależnie od twojej orientacji seksualnej.

\- Ale nie będzie też łatwo, prawda? – spytał naiwnie, co rozczuliło Nialla do tego stopnia, że musiał zapanować nad czułym uśmiechem, który już wkradał mu się na usta.

\- Niestety nie będzie. Mogą cię wytykać palcami, tłamsić cię, oceniać, krytykować. Mogą wylać na ciebie wiadro pomyj i mówić, że powinieneś się leczyć, bo jesteś homo. Ale wiesz, co? Kiedy dojdzie do ciebie kim naprawdę jesteś, poczujesz się silniejszy niż dotychczas. Będziesz twardszy, pewniejszy siebie i przede wszystkim szczęśliwszy, chociaż niejednokrotnie dostaniesz w twarz. Zawalczysz o swoje szczęście i zostaniesz odpowiednio nagrodzony, obiecuję ci to.

\- A management? Co z nimi? Jak ty to rozwiązałeś?

\- Nie miałem z nimi wielkiej rozmowy, jeśli o to pytasz. Po prostu zrobiłem, to co zrobiłem, stawiając ich przed faktem dokonanym. Nie byli zbyt zadowoleni, ale też tak naprawdę nie mieli wielkiego wyboru. To się po prostu stało i tyle.

\- Wyszedłeś na ulicę z chłopakiem… - powtórzył głucho Shawn, nadal próbując to przyswoić. – To się wydaje tak cholernie proste. Wziąć kogoś za rękę, przejść z nim wzdłuż Oxford Street, pocałować i tyle. Nic poza tym.

\- A następnego dnia zobaczyć swoją twarz w Daily Mail – dodał ze śmiechem Niall, chociaż wtedy nie było mu do śmiechu. Czuł się winny rzucając swojemu ówczesnemu partnerowi coś takiego na barki, zważywszy na to, że był spoza branży i niewiele wiedział o show-biznesie. – Shawn, jeśli mówisz, że nie lubisz mężczyzn, to czym się właściwie przejmujesz? Nic ci nie grozi, prawda? – spytał, całkiem umyślnie go podpuszczając. Brunet zesztywniał na ułamek sekundy, biorąc do ust butelkę z resztką piwem, wypijając do dna.

\- Masz rację, Niall. Nie jestem gejem, nie mam się czym przejmować– odparł cicho, patrząc mu w oczy.


End file.
